Shutokou Battle : Into Faith
by Wkrish57
Summary: Dia hanya hashiriya biasa...namun permintaan terakhir sang pacar sebelum kematiannya membuatnya untuk menuju kota Kuoh. Bukan untuk membalas dendam terhadap kematian pacarnya...melainkan mewujudkan impian terakhir pacarnya untuk menjadi legenda balap tercepat seantero Jepang, meskipun halangan para makhluk supranatural menghadang laju impian mereka. Chapter 1-1 Reupload.
1. Prologue (1 of 2)

Genre: Action (Real) dan Humor (Main), Sport (Car Racing & Tuning), Drama (Tidak yakin)

Rating: M (bahkan bisa saja MA)

Warning: Typo, OOC, Not canon, Non KBBI

* * *

Disclaimer:

Shutokou Battle dan Kaido Battle Series © Genki

Drift Spirits © Bandai Namco

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi (Visual) & Miyama-Zero (Ilustrasi)

Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno

Wangan Midnight © Michiharu Kusunoki

Mobil - mobil yang disebutkan juga bukan milik saya. Hanya OC dan plot milik saya

* * *

 **SHUTOKOU BATTLE : INTO FAITH**

Prologue #1

[BGM: Tom Salta - Rolling Symphony (OST Full Auto 2 Battlelines)]

Jepang, salah satu indikator benchmark kemajuan peradaban dunia, baik dalam bidang informasi, ilmu pengetahuan, keindahan, teknologi, hiburan, militer, dan otomotif.

Yup, otomotif...bidang dimana (dan sayangnya) mobil-mobil ramah lingkungan (dan tentu saja, tidak beringas dalam hal kecepatan, kecuali kalau itu adalah supercar hybrid (dan tetap saja, itu langka)) banyak dikembangkan di negara sakura. Walaupun begitu, negara ini juga adalah satu dari sekian banyak negara yang sampai sekarang merupakan barometer kemajuan modifikasi otomotif dan seni balapan.

Yup, seni jalanan. Namun bukan seni menyalip dalam balapan Super GT di sirkuit Okuyama ataupun balapan F1 di Fuji Speedway, melainkan balap jalanan.

Dalam 30 tahun terakhir, sejak 90-an, bisa diperkirakan, para pembalap jalanan yang melintasi Shuto Expressway (yang melintasi daerah Tokyo saja, bahkan belum kami hitung daerah touge (mountain pass/jalur pegunungan)disekitarnya) berjumlah sangat banyak dan teknik yang diperlihatkan oleh mereka merupakan teknik tinggi yang tidak banyak pembalap (dalam hal ini, dari negara asing) F1 maupun Nascar (kecuali drifter lokal ataupun pembalap lokal) dapat menguasainya dengan mudah.

Namun sejak insiden Mid Night Club, jumlah mereka berkurang secara perlahan. Selain itu, adanya sistem kamera yang mampu mengenali mobil mana saja yang mampu melintasi batas kecepatan menyebabkan berkurangnya jumlah hashiriya (istilah Jepang untuk pembalap jalanan). Selain itu, adanya beberapa koneksi (seperti utang, narkoba, dan lain-lain) antara pembalap jalanan dengan para Yakuza dan/atau menjadi penjahat menyebabkan jumlah mereka semakin berkurang. Pembalap jalanan yang kemudian menjadi pembalap professional pun turut menyumbang berkurangnya jumlah para pembalap jalanan. Dan yang terkahir, regulasi dan sistem denda yang sangat tinggi mampu menciutkan jumlah dan tentu saja, nyali si pembalap jalanan itu sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, pembalap jalanan yang bertahan di Shuto Expressway cukup banyak dan secara kemampuan tidak kalah hebatnya dengan generasi lama.

Salah satu contoh paling jelas adalah pada awal tahun 2010, dimana grup balap jalanan bernama 13 Devils dan The ZODIACS, bersaing untuk memperebutkan tahta supremasi Shuto Expressway. Persaingan di antara mereka sangat sengit, bahkan sampai pembalap jalanan lain yang (bukan merupakan anggota kedua tim tersebut, baik dalam balapan secara langsung maupun hanya karena kebetulan lewat saja) merasakan sulitnya mencoba bersaing dengan mereka. Bahkan, karena ketidaksigapan mereka, mobil mereka mendapat masalah dari tergelincir karena ban aus, blown engine karena overheat, sampai kecelakaan, walaupun tidak sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Persaingan kedua grup tersebut berakhir pada pertengahan tahun itu juga (2010), dimana seorang pengemudi bernama Hajime Hisanaga yang dikenal sebagai Snake Eyes dengan Toyota Supra RZ hitam miliknya. Mobil dengan chasis JZA80 dengan mudahnya melibas semua anggota tersebut dan menahbiskan dirinya sebagai raja Shuto Expressway, sebelum dia dikalahkan oleh Nissan Skyline R34 dengan bodi JGTC yang dikenal sebagai Speed King atau Jintei. Karena sebab inilah, Snake Eyes memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada R34 tersebut.

Namun sebuah Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C (GDB) misterius berwarna pink dengan mudah mengalahkan semuanya dalam sebuah balapan singkat di daerah C1. Bahkan mobil Subaru pink itu pun mampu membuat 12 Kingdom, yang notabene merupakan penguasa Touge seantero Jepang pun bubar karena dikalahkan oleh mobil ini. Kekalahan tersebut sontak membuat semua anggotanya (Kingdom, ZODIACS, dan Devils, dalam hal ini, dan sementara) bubar.

Namun pada akhir tahun 2011, tepatnya 10 hari setelah kekalahan Ground Zero dari Subaru pink misterius itu, Subaru pink itu pun lenyap secara misterius. Jejak keberadaannya pun tidak diketahui. Dari berita tersebut muncul berbagai spekulasi, salah satunya adalah mobil ini terlibat kecelakan dalam sebuah balapan maut melawan sebuah Datsun Fairlady Z (S30Z) berwarna biru gelap (yang dikenal sebagai Devil Z) yang konon katanya tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya dan hidup untuk menceritakannya. Pada saat itu pula Snake Eyes kembali dari Amerika dan langsung melibas semua tim yang ada di seantero Jepang dan membentuk sebuah tim bernama Phantom 9. Kabar ini dengan cepat menyebar ke seantero Jepang, bahkan seantero dunia.

Entah bagaimana, kabar itu terdengar sampai ke telinga sang pengemudi Subaru pink misterius sehingga dalam waktu cukup singkat, Phantom 9 (dengan Snake Eyes sebagai leadernya) pun dilibas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukannya pada Speed King (Jintei, untuk kedua kalinya, setelah dirinya vakum sebagai 'Speed King' (sementara selama Subaru itu tidak ada dan Snake Eyes di Amerika)), dan White Charisma (sama dengan Speed King, untuk kedua kalinya) 3 tahun setelahnya. Pada saat bertemu Devil Z (untuk pertama kalinya), mobil itu mampu bersaing cukup lama dalam balapan yang sangat sengit di jalur C1, sebelum akhirnya keduanya berpisah di jalur Minato Mirai, menandakan akhir dari balapan tersebut.

Semenjak kejadian itu, berbagai tuner dan pembalap dari berbagai kalangan (dari pembalap professional sampai pembalap most wanted seperti F-8 dan Razor) berniat menjajal kemampuannya dengan mobil-mobil mereka, seperti Lamborghini Murcielago, Bugatti Veyron, BMW M3 E46 GTR, Ford GT, sampai Ferrari Enzo. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengalahkan, bahkan melewati Subaru pink itu, baik di Wangan maupun Touge. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa mobil itu diberkati oleh kekuatan suci yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan iblis (walaupun balapan dengan Devil Z berakhir imbang), sampai dengan mobil yang konon 'katanya' dirasuki oleh spirit/arwah pembalap legendaris. Namun satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada satupun pengemudi yang mampu mengalahkan Subaru itu.

Kebanyakan orang menjuluki Subaru itu sebagai 'The Undisputed of All Street Racing King', namun orang Jepang menyebut Subaru itu...

'Supersonic Legend (Chō onsoku no densetsu)'

Subaru itu tersebut tidak terkalahkan...sampai pada suatu balapan yang tidak pernah disangka oleh banyak pembalap.

* * *

Ini adalah prologue (Bagian 1 dari 2)...


	2. Prologue (2 of 2)

Genre: Action (Real) dan Humor (Main), Sport (Car Racing & Tuning), Drama (Tidak yakin)

Rating: M (bahkan bisa saja MA)

Warning: Typo, OOC, Non canon (Maybe! Semi AU), Non KBBI

* * *

Disclaimer:

Shutokou Battle dan Kaido Battle Series © Genki

Drift Spirits © Bandai Namco

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi (Visual) & Miyama-Zero (Ilustrasi)

Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno

Wangan Midnight © Michiharu Kusunoki

Love x Evolution © evee

Mobil - mobil yang disebutkan juga bukan milik saya. Hanya OC dan plot milik saya

* * *

Legend / Keterangan:

"Drift": Talking / Bicara

'Drift': Thinking / Berpikir / Mental Communication / Telepati

 _Drift_ : Pesan / SMS / Telepon

*Drift*: Efek Suara

[Drift]: Talking / Bicara (Monster / Sejenisnya)

{Drift}: Thinking / Berpikir (Monster / Sejenisnya)

* * *

 **SHUTOKOU BATTLE : INTO FAITH  
**

Proloque #2

Tokyo Highway, En route to Wangan...

10:57 pm

Normal POV

Sebuah Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec ungu metalik melesat melalui jalan raya Tokyo yang tenang. Sepintas mobil itu terlihat seperti mobil standar. Namun apabila dilihat dari gerakan mobil itu, mobil ini sebenarnya adalah mobil modifikasi, buktinya adalah laju mobilnya yang mencapai 300 kph dengan mudah.

'Ini Tokyo?' tanya sang pengemudi Skyline kepada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun dapat melihat Yokohama Bay Bridge, yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah sampai ke Tokyo.

'Chinatsu...akhirnya kita sampai di Tokyo...surga para hashiriya.' Setitik...dua titik dan kemudian titik-titik tersebut menyambung menjadi garis air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

POV Change: Driver's POV

Tokyo...ya kota metropolitan dan juga ibu kota Jepang. Kota dimana biaya hidup untuk satu hari saja akan membuat kantong anda langsung menipis.

Tapi bukan itu yang aku omongkan.

Ini adalah surga dari para hashiriya...dimana baik pembalap jalan sampai tuner bahkan pembalap professional sekalipun memuaskan hasrat akan kecepatan mereka...membuktikan bahwa merekalah yang tercepat dari yang tercepat.

Bagi aku dan para pembalap jalanan dan tuner lainnya, Tokyo adalah tujuan kami yang utama. Namun masih ada satu tujuan yang paling diprioritaskan dari semua itu...

Mengalahkan "Akuma no Z".

Sebuah Datsun Fairlady S30Z berwarna biru metallik berkekuatan 800 hp.

Dan "Supersonic Legend (Chō onsoku no densetsu)"

Sebuah Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C (GDB) berwarna pink dengan tenaga 830 hp.

Dan, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku mengendarai Nissan Skyline ini? Akan kuceritakan semuanya dengan singkat.

Semua ini dimulai dari dua tahun yang lalu, aku melarikan diri dari rumah.

Serius, aku melarikan diri. Kenapa? Permasalahan dengan akademis? Hidup? Harta? Takdir? Cinta? Harga Diri? Orang tua?

Jawabannya? Tidak salah satu dari itu, tapi semuanya. Iya aku melarikan diri dari semuanya...karena aku gagal dalam semuanya, aku telah mengecewakan diriku.

Karena rasa penyesalan yang mendalam itulah, aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dan menanggalkan semua yang kumiliki. Namun aku melarikan diri bukannya tidak meninggalkan semuanya, aku membawa barang berharga milikku dan beberapa stel pakaian yang nyaman. Di saat orang tuaku lengah, aku pun memulai rencana melarikan diriku ini. Dan tujuan utamaku? Pelabuhan.

Dengan memanfaatkan waktu pengecekan kargo, aku pun berhasil masuk ke dalam sebuah kapal kargo. Dan disaat itulah, aku memulai perjalanan hidup baruku ini.

Lima bulan kemudian dengan memanfaatkan jam kerja dan jam tidur para awak kapal mereka sebagai jadwal makan dan mandiku (dan tentu saja, aku mulai berolahraga walaupun itu hanya shadow boxing dan lari ringan) untuk bertahan hidup, kemudian aku sampai di sebuah pelabuhan.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu dimana ini, tapi setelah mengetahui dari percakapan para awak kapal...aku tiba di Jepang, lebih tepatnya, Fukuoka.

Di Fukuoka, aku kemudian memulai hidup baruku ini. Awalnya, aku agak kesulitan karena bahasa mereka (walaupun aku sanggup mengerti sedikit) dan uang yang kumiliki. Beruntung, aku mengkonversikan uang yang ada di dompetku, sehingga cukup untuk makan dan minum...walaupun sedikit.

Di Fukuoka jugalah aku mendapatkan teman sekaligus pacar kelimaku (kehidupan cintaku juga tidak bagus). Berambut coklat pirang dengan gaya ponytail, dengan mata biru sapphire dan haah...bodi seperti gitar Spanyol. Namanya adalah Chinatsu Yaegaki, seorang anak sekolahan dari sebuah SMA terkemuka. Aku bertemu dia saat aku sedang mencari sisa makanan yang masih segar.

* * *

Flashback

POV Change

Fukuoka

05:00 pm

Normal POV

"KYAAA!" Seorang perempuan berambut coklat pirang dengan seragam sekolah terhempas ke tanah dengan keras. Dia pun berusaha untuk mencoba bangun, tetapi tidak bisa karena kedua tangan dan kakinya dipegang oleh segerombol orang tak dikenal dengan kuat walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk lepas sekuat tenaga.

"Nona manis, mari kita bermain..." Ujar sang pemimpin gerombolan tersebut, dimana dia bertubuh sedikit gempal dan berambut keriting. Dia pun kemudian memlepas paksa baju sang perempuan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, tampaklah bra putih renda dan pakaian dalam putih polos.

"Oh...nikmat sekali tubuhmu itu. Aku pasti akan merasakan nikmatnya tubuhmu ini saat kugoyang dengan..."

"Ini rape scene ya?" Bunyi seorang yang asing menurut sang pemimpin pun terdengar. Dia pun menghentikan membuka celananya dan berputar menghadap sumber suara. Suara itu ternyata berasal seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi 171 cm dengan mengenakan tas ransel, celana training dan kaos putih polos.

"Bung, kami tidak akan menghajarmu bila kau segera enyah dari sini. Bagaimana?" Ujar sang pemimpin tersebut dengan suara sangar. Normalnya sih bila orang yang kepergok scene macam ini dan dia masih sayang nyawa, dia akan segera kabur.

Sayangnya, sang pemimpin tersebut lupa bahwa bahasanya tidak dimengerti oleh si pemuda tersebut.

"?" Respon si pemuda sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hei...kau ini budeg apa gimana?" Teriak sang pemimpin gerombolan, sebelum beberapa kata yang diucap oleh si pemuda membuat dia terhenyak.

"Anyone can help me translate?"

'Sial, dia tidak kabur?!' Rutuk sang pemimpin gerombolan dalam hati karena gertakannya gagal karena kesalahan bahasa. Tersadar akan kesalahannya, dia pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar si pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah gerakan tangan.

"HEIYAAATT!" Semua orang yang tadi mengelilingi si perempuan tersebut kemudian langsung berlari menuju si pemuda tersebut dengan senjata mereka.

Adapun si pemuda tersebut pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu di dekat tong sampah tersebut dan segera memungutnya yang sekilas tampak seperti sebuah pistol. Semua anak buah sang pemimpin gerombolan yang tadi berniat menyerangnya langsung berhenti. Melihat hal ini, sang pemimpin gerombolan yang kesal pun mulai membentak anak buahnya.

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH..." Matanya membulat saat dia melihat senjata yang dipegang oleh si pemuda. 'Kampret. M79?!' Pikirnya saat melihat senjata tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebab sebenarnya yang dipegang si pemuda ini bukan pistol, melainkan senjata anti tank. 'Kalo dia tembak, bisa mampus gua. Gua masih mau hidup dan menikmati tubuh bohai para wanita,' pikirnya, wajahnya memucat.

"Gimana ini bos? Kita hajar dia sampai mampus apa cewek ini kita bawa kabur?" Tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kita kabur..."

"Bos?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG...SEMUANYA KABUR DARI SINI!" teriak si pemimpin gerombolan dengan nada lantang dan lari terbirit-birit. Sejurus kemudian, anak buahnya pun menyusul.

Adapun si pemuda tadi hanya bingung kenapa mereka kabur, namun hanya sementara sebab dia melihat gadis yang terjatuh tersebut masih menangis syok.

"Hei...kau tidak apa-ap..."

Dan dalam waktu sekejap saja gadis itu pun langsung berlari dan memeluk si pemuda tersebut.

"Ari...arigatou...go...zai...masu[1]," ujar gadis itu lirih sambil menitikan air matanya.

"Ah...ie, daijobu[2]," balas si pemuda dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasuka?[3]" tanya si gadis itu, kaget karena si pemuda yang menyelamatkannya bisa bahasa Jepang.

"Ie, sukoshi dekimasu...[4]" balas si pemuda dengan nyegir kuda.

* * *

Flashback End

POV Change

Tokyo Highway, En route to Wangan

11:00 pm

Driver's POV

Penyelamatan aneh bukan? Mereka langsung kabur karena senjata yang gua pegang. Itu saja sebenarnya hanya replika M79 lho...kok pada kabur tuh para rapist. Aneh...

Setelah beberapa percakapan singkat, kuketahui gadis yang kuselamatkan itu ternyata bernama Chinatsu Yaegaki.

Dan kehidupanku berubah...

* * *

Flashback

POV Change

Rumah Gadis (Chinatsu), Fukuoka

06:00 pm

Normal POV

Sang pemuda dan gadis yang dia selamatkan tadi pun akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah dua lantai yang sederhana.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, biar aku bukakan," ucap gadis itu dengan mengenakan baju yang dipinjamkan oleh si pemuda tersebut.

'Dia bisa Indo juga...gua terkejut sih,' pikir si pemuda, kagum dengan kemampuan berbicara sang gadis.

"Onii-chan..." kata gadis itu sambil mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berambut sama dengan gadis tersebut dengan tinggi 165cm dan mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana pantai putih.

"Dari mana saja kau, Chinacchu...dia siapa?" ujar si pria tersebut.

"Dia orang asing, tapi dia tadi menyelamatkanku dari sergapan para gangster tersebut," balas si gadis dengan panggilan Chinacchu. Si pria itu pun terdiam sejenak.

"Er...apa dia turis?" Si pria itu pun bertanya.

"Tidak, dia hanya..."

*KRYUUUUK!*

Bunyi itu pun terdengar dari perut si pemuda. Adapun si pemuda itu hanya nyegir.

"Ahh...Chinatsu, suruh dia masuk. Akan ku buatkan makanan," ujar si pria tersebut.

~Timeskip~

"Mo...mohon maaf ya, aku telah mengganggu kalian berdua," ujar si pemuda tersebut.

"Ah...tidak, justru aku yang bersyukur. Walaupun mungkin cara pegang sumpitmu harus sedikit kuperbaiki," balas si pria tersebut.

"Mou...kakak, kenapa malah menceramahi dia sih," ujar Chinatsu cemberut.

"Hahaha...kakakmu itu benar Chinatsu, aku memang tidak lihai dalam menggunakan sumpit," sanggah si pemuda tersebut diselingi tawa ringan.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak kusangka orang Indonesia yang datang kerumahku ini...ahahaha," tawa si pria tersebut, "Namaku adalah Toshihiro Yaegaki, kakak dari Chinatsu Yaegaki," ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Si pemuda ini pun sempat berpikir sejenak saat pria itu (Toshihiro) memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic, panggil saja Valletta. Meskipun namaku seperti itu, aku besar di Indonesia, dan aku yatim piatu sejak masih kecil," ujar si pemuda itu.

"Ah, yatim piatu ya...maafkan aku Valletta-san," ujar Tohsihiro, meminta maaf kepada Valletta.

"Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Flashback End

POV Change

Tokyo Highway, En route to Wangan

11:01 pm

Driver's (Valletta's) POV

Ya. Perkenalan itu adalah awal dari semuanya. Awal dari mana aku...

Huh? Kedipan lampu mobil? Aku pun kemudian menatap ke kaca belakangku dan benar sajam, kedipan lampu mobil di belakangku. Ada yang menantangku ya?

Oh ya, ini adalah hidupku...seorang hashiriya. Dan awal dari itu semua dimulai dua hari setelah aku bertemu Chinatsu.

* * *

Flashback

POV Change

08:30 pm

Rumah Gadis (Chinatsu), Fukuoka, Normal POV

Kurang lebih, dua hari setelah Valletta diterima sebagai penghuni rumah (atas paksaan Chinatsu terhadap Toshihiro), Valletta dan Chinatsu yang sedang bersantai menonton TV sambil tertawa. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu, dan tampak Toshihiro dengan baju kemeja berkaos panjang dan celana jeans.

"Chinatsu, Kakak pergi dulu ya?" ujar Toshihiro sambil membawa sebuah kunci mobil.

"Iya..." respon Chinatsu santai.

"Mau kemana kakakmu?" tanya Valletta

"Biasa, Meinohama, nambah mileage mobil," balas Chinatsu.

'Meinohama? Mileage mobil?' Pikir Valletta sebelum dia tersadar akan maksud tersirat yang dikatakan oleh Toshihiro.

"Kakakmu itu hashiriya kah?" Tanya Valletta yang sukses membuat Toshihiro memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Valletta. Adapun Chinatsu langsung menatap Toshihiro dan seketika tampaklah aura yang menakutkan dari tubuh bohai Chinatsu.

"Ah...itu...aku..." Toshihiro gelagapan seketika melihat aura gelap dari Chinatsu.

"Kakak...sudah kubilang kalau kakak ingin balap jalanan..." ujar Chinatsu dengan nada seram, "Seharusnya, ajak aku juga dong kak. Aku kan bosan main MT di arcade. Sekali-kali Chinatsu mau ngerasain balapan yang nyata itu kaya gimana."

"Aaaarggghh!"

*GUBRAK!*

Dan seketika Valletta dan Toshihiro sukses terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua pun tersadar dari jatuhnya. Dan kemudian mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan terkejut.

'Dafuq, Chinatsu?! Kau speed junkie ya?' pikir Valletta dan Toshihiro bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, ku tunggu sepuluh menit." Perkataan Toshihiro pun langsung disambut oleh respon senang oleh Chinatsu.

"Yey...Baiklah onii-chan," balas Chinatsu singkat dan dengan segera dia langsung menuju ke kamar ganti.

"Valletta-san, kau juga mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Boleh...tapi aku dengan pakaian ini saja. Baju gua hanya bawa sedikit," balas Valletta singkat.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi sekalian beli beberapa baju, kebetulan masih ada uang sisa gajian bulan lalu," respon Toshihiro.

* * *

~Timeskip (Masih Flashback)~

08:49pm

Meinohama PA, Fukuoka, Normal POV

Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V berwarna putih standar pun terlihat memasuki PA dari Meinohama yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis mobil. Lancer Evolution V ini kemudian berhenti di antara mobil Toyota Celica GT-FOUR, Skyline GT-R V-Spec II dan Hyundai Accent. Dari mobil Evo V tersebut, keluarlah Valletta, Toshihiro, dan Chinatsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau onii-chan cukup disegani sebagai pembalap di sini," ujar Chinatsu sambil bangga.

"Ahahaha..." Toshihiro hanya tertawa grogi.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kalo Valletta-kun sangat lihai dalam masalah mobil," ujar Chinatsu dengan senyuman manis nan imut khasnya.

"Ah...itu biasa saja. Hanya kebetulan koq," balas Valletta dengan nada merendah.

'Iya...tapi kebetulan tentang pengetahuanmu itu yang mengerikan,' pikir Toshihiro disertai sebiji jagung yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang kepalanya (baca: sweatdrop).

"Ah, Toshihiro-san, tumben ada Chinatsu-chan dan orang baru, siapa dia?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tinggi 171 cm dengan jaket bergaya gothic yang dibiarkan terbuka, baju dalaman berwarna hitam, dan tentu saja...jeans hitam.

"Ahhh...Shirokawa-san, dia Valletta...er dia sepupuku dari Indonesia," balas Toshihiro dengan sedikit gugup.

Adapun orang yang dimaksud sweat drop, 'Fuck? Gua dibilang sepupu?!' sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul, 'Setidaknya ga dibilang freeloader.'

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sepupumu, ah perkenalkan, namaku Sho Shirokawa dan...ah, yang sedang bermain dengan Chinatsu itu adalah Namiko," ujar Sho sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek (sedikit menyerupai bob cut) yang mengenakan celana jeans yang panjangnya hanya sepaha dengan kaos tank top.

"Ahhh...namaku Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic," balas Valletta memperkenalkan dirinya dan mereka berdua bersalaman tangan.

'Itu nama kenapa sepanjang kereta?' Sho sweatdropped mendengarnya disela-sela dia berjabat tangan dengan Valletta.

"Ah, Kau baru di sini?" Tanya Sho.

"Ah..."

"Dia memang baru, kebetulan aku mengajak Valletta dan Chinatsu karena mereka berdua tertarik dengan dunia balap ini," potong Toshihiro.

"Chinatsu? Aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis teman baik adikku akan tertarik dengan dunia yang sama dengannya," ujar Sho, rasa keterkejutannya tumbuh mendengar ucapan Toshihiro barusan. Sejurus kemudian, dia pun menoleh kepada Valletta.

"Baiklah, aku lihat kau memilki determinasi, walaupun kau orang baru. Bagaimana bila kau mencoba untuk menjajalku, anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang ke dunia balapan dariku?" tanya Sho.

"Baiklah...ku terima."

* * *

Flashback End

POV Change

Wangan Highway, Tokyo

11:03 pm

Driver's (Valletta's) POV

Pertemuanku dengan Sho adalah awal dari hidupku sebagai hashiriya. Aku dan dia berteman baik selama 5 minggu sebelum dia dan Namiko harus pindah ke Hakone karena pekerjaannya. Aku tidak tahu dia kerja apa, tapi bisa kubilang kerjanya pasti menghasilkan gaji yang cukup besar. Dan poin plus lainnya adalah dia adalah orang yang ramah dan cukup...

*FYOOM! *

Bunyi NOS? Aku pun menatap ke sebelah kanan, tidak ada...saat ku lihat ke...

*VROOOOOOOOM!*

Sial, mobil itu menyalip dari sebelah kiriku. Dan aku tahu mobil apa yang menyalipku. Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR GSR berwarna merah.

Ah, dasar mobil bandwagon.

Yap, aku benci bandwagon sejak aku bermain MT, kalau kau jago...coba mainkan HiAce atau Supra dan ambil crown Taikan. Dasar payah.

Dengan segera aku membejek gas lebih dalam, aku meilhat speedometer di depanku.

310 kilometer per jam.

Dan berhasil mengejar Evo laknat tersebut sehingga kembali berdampingan satu sama lain.

Dasar payah, aku bahkan tidak punya NOS dan masih bisa mengejar Evo yang masih make NOS. Ah, hashiriya zaman sekarang, mainannya adu NOS.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Evo itu kulewati.

"Hah...dasar payah," gumamku, mengejek siapapun yang mengendarai Evo merah tersebut. Kubejek gasku lebih dalam lagi.

325 kilometer per jam.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap saja, lampu depan Evo laknat itu pun akhirnya lenyap dari kaca belakangku...kemenangan mudah.

Aku bukannya sombong sih, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Mobil ini 1000 hp bung, ya wajar kalau menang. Kalau ngadunya di C1, mungkin lain cerita...karena disana lebih technical treknya dibanding Wangan.

Oh, Skyline ini adalah mobil yang kubeli dari tempat mobil bekas. Mobil Skyline ini...menurut sang penjual, pemilik mobil sebelumnya berasal dari Tokyo dan dia menjual karena tidak bisa menghasilkan satu kemenangan pun...bahkan di Wangan, sehingga mobil ini bahkan dikenal sebagai The Loser of Wangan.

Tapi di tanganku...mobil ini terlahir kembali menjadi monster.

Oh, aku memang jarang membalap selama di Fukuoka Urban Expressway, karena aku berfokus pada pengembangan mobil yang kubeli ini. Tapi tidak berarti aku tidak membalap. Aku membalap, tapi tidak di Fukuoka...melainkan di sebuah touge di Hiroshima. Dan semua kemenanganku kuraih di sana.

Mengapa aku balapan disana? Singkat saja...mengasah teknik.

Kalau kau bisa mengendalikan monster berkekuatan 1000 hp di jalanan berkelok-kelok nan sempit, itu berarti kau bisa mengatasi jalan tol dengan mudah.

Kemenangan demi kemenangan kuraih, bersama dengan Chinatsu mengemudikan TVR Cerbera Speed 12. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan mobil itu...bahkan aku dan Toshihiro tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Walaupun aku bisa saja balapan sendiri, aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi mekanik dari Toshihiro dan Chinatsu, nama yang kusebutkan belakang itu kemudian menjadi pacarku setelah beberapa lama tinggal, kurang lebih sembilan bulan atau seperti masa hamil manusia pada umumnya.

* * *

Flashback

POV Change

09:30 pm

Rumah Chinatsu, Fukuoka, Normal POV

Valletta dan Chinatsu sedang duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

"Valletta-san..." kata Chinatsu dengan nada malu.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku...aku...tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi setiap kali aku di sisimu, di bengkel, di jalan raya, di mall...aku serasa...uh rasanya, seperti hatiku berdebar. Entah kenapa...tapi aku...aku..." muka Chinatsu semakin memerah saat dia mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Oke...Chinatsu, tenangkan dirimu," potong Valletta melihat gelagat aneh dari Chinatsu yang sebenarnya dia tidak sadari. Chinatsu pun menuruti perkataan Valletta dan menenangkan nafasnya sejenak.

"Ah, maafkan aku Valletta-san," ucap Chinatsu, "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Valletta bertanya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa Chinatsu kembali menjadi gugup.

Namun yang tidak disangka Valletta, Chinatsu pun maju ke arah Valletta dan menciumnya di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ujar Chinatsu pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Valletta dengan jelas. Spontan saja, muka mereka berdua memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah pengakuan Chinatsu tersebut, Valletta tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Hah...Chinatsu, aku tidak tahu kalu suka denganku," ucapnya sambil menenangkan gejolak hatinya yang masih terkejut dengan deklarasi cinta barusan.

"Valletta, sejak kau menyelamatkan aku...aku diam-diam mulai menyukaimu. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi itulah..."

*CHU!*

Chinatsu tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya sebab dia langsung dicium dibibir oleh Valletta.

"Tidak usah diberitahukan lebih lanjut, aku juga mencintaimu."

Yang awalnya berupa ciuman singkat kini menjadi ciuman French kiss yang ganas.

* * *

Flashback End

POV Change

Wangan Highway, Tokyo

11:04 pm

Driver's (Valletta's) POV

Ahh...sungguh hidup yang indah...serasa kau berada di puncak kejayaan. Hey, kalian kenapa? Pasti berpikiran tentang lemon antara aku dengan Chinatsu ya?

Hahahaha dasar. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya.

Kenapa?

Akan kuberitahukan...dan ini adalah alasanku ke kota ini.

* * *

Flashback

POV Change

01:30 am

Rumah Chinatsu, Fukuoka, Normal POV

Valletta dan Chinatsu yang sudah berpacaran selama duapuluh bulan sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan tidur bareng di kamar Chinatsu. Hubungan mereka berdua pun disetujui oleh Toshihiro meskipun adanya perbedaan agama antara Chinatsu dan Valletta.

Ketenangan mereka berdua tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara keras.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

Suara tersebut kontan membuat Valletta dan Chinatsu terbangun dari tidur bareng mereka.

"Eungh..." ujar Chinatsu dengan tubuh telanjang yang masih belum tersadar penuh dari tidur indahnya.

Adapun Valletta segera bangun dan mengenakan bajunya lalu menyalakan lampu kamar. Di saat dia hendak membuka pintunya, pintunya langsung terbanting karena Toshihiro. Valletta pun terkejut karena keadaan Toshihiro dengan sebuah pedang dengan luka di sekujur tubunya. Dengan sigap Valletta menutup pintu setelah Toshihiro masuk.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?" TanyaValletta yang panik setelah Toshihiro terjatuh dan melepaskan pedang yang dipegangnya.

"Ka...KAKAK!" Teriak Chinatsu yang baru penuh kesadarannya melihat keadaan kakaknya yang terluka. Ternyata Toshihiro terluka serius di perutnya.

"Chinatsu..." ujar Toshihiro yang masih terbaring lemah, "Valletta, cepat kabur dari sini segera..." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kakak..."

"Chinatsu!" bentak Toshihiro yang bangun dengan perlahan. Chinatsu pun bergidik dan segera memakai bajunya. Toshihiro pun kemudian menoleh ke Valletta. "Valletta, aku minta tolong kepadamu jaga Chinatsu dan tolong amankan ini," Toshihiro melemparkan sebuah kotak kepada Valletta.

"Tolong jaga itu, jangan sampai mus..."

*BRAK!*

"Sial...Valletta, Chinatsu cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan menahan para bajingan tersebut," ujar Toshihiro yang kemudian memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Tapi kakak..."

"Kakak akan menyusul setelah ini," potong Toshihiro yang segera membuka pintunya, meninggalkan Valletta dan Chinatsu yang masih dalam keadaan panik.

"Di situ kau makhluk abnominasi, habisi dia," terdengar suara yang asing dari luar kamar Chinatsu.

Mendengar suara yang asing tersebut, Valletta dengan segera memegang tangan Chinatsu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mereka berdua berlari menuju ke garasi dimana mereka menyimpan mobilnya.

"ARRRGHH!" Terdengar bunyi teriakan Toshihiro. Chinatsu yang mendengarnya ingin berteriak namun mulutnya ditutup oleh Valletta.

"Tenanglah Chinatsu, tenang," bisik Valletta, "Aku tahu kau ingin menyelamatkan kakakmu. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin, tapi ini keinginan kakakmu jadi tolong mengerti keputusan kakakmu," lanjutnya saat melihat Chinatsu meneteskan air matanya. Valletta menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum...

*BRAK!*

"Kuso...Chinatsu, cepat." Valletta pun kembali menggenggam tangan Chinatsu. Dalam beberapa detik mereka pun sampai di garasi. Namun sesampainya di garasi...

*DOR!*

Valletta menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seorang pria berjubah hitam dan topi feodora menembakan pistolnya. Valletta sempat meraba tubuhnya sejenak untuk memastikan apa dirinya tertembak, namun dia menyadari siapa yang pria tersebut tembak.

Chinatsu.

Tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Tubuh imut Chinatsu pun terjatuh beberapa detik setelahnya yang ditangkap oleh Valletta.

"Chi...CHIIINATSUUUUUUU!" teriak Valletta.

"Va-kun...bertahanlah demi impian kita menjadi yang tercepat," ucap Chinatsu lemah sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

Valletta yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berlinang air mata ketika melihat pacarnya yang mati menjadi debu tepat di depan matanya. Dia pun kemudian menoleh ke si penembak.

"Kau..."

"Maafkan aku nak, tapi..."

"Tapi..." Valletta mendengus, "Kau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini tugasku sebagai excorcist untuk menjaga dunia dari noda-noda dunia," ujar sang penembak dengan lirih.

"Noda-noda?" Valletta pun diam-diam meraba sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, "Apa salah Chinatsu dan Toshihiro sampai mereka harus menerima ajal secepat ini?!" teriaknya sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Tolonglah mengerti nak, ini demi kebaikanmu," ujar sang penembak yang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri Valletta.

"Oh...aku mengerti."

Excorcist itu pun tersenyum, "Syukurlah nak...kau mengerti..."

*DOR!*

Tubuh sang excorcist penembak itu terjatuh dengan luka tembak tepat di kepalanya.

"Mengerti, ndasmu. Mereka hanya ingin hidup tenang, apa sih salah mereka sampai mereka harus menderita seperti ini," ujar Valletta yang tadi menembak. Dia pun kemudai menyimpan kembali sebuah pistol revolver merk Smith & Wesson 500 ke sakunya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna ungu metalik, yang dikenal sebagai Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec.

Di dalam mobil tersebut, Valletta kembali meneteskan air matanya. Namun air matanya lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Flashback End

POV Change

Wangan Highway, Tokyo

11:07 pm

Driver's (Valletta's) POV

Itulah alasannya, Chinatsu dan Toshihiro meninggal. Kedua orang yang paling kusayangi meninggal tanpa alasan yang jelas dari pembunuhan mereka berdua.

Kemudian, aku menepikan mobilku di bahu jalan sejenak dan kumatikan mesin mobilku. Sudah tiga kota kusinggahi dalam empat bulan terakhir ini. Osaka, Nagoya, dan kota ini.

Aku hanya bisa meraung...meraung bagaikan anjing yang kehilangan majikannya. Pada saat kehilangan itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebelum aku membuka isi kotak yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat yang baru aku ketahui saat aku menepi di sebuah PA. Aku pun kembali membaca surat itu.

 _Kepada Valletta, sahabatku yang setia..._

 _Mohon maaf bila aku tidak memberitahukan asal-usul tentang kami berdua yang sebenarnya. Nama kami berdua memang Toshihiro Yaegaki dan Chinatsu Yaegaki. Dan kami memang juga suka membalap sepertimu. Namun ada satu kenyataan yang aku harus katakan._

 _Kedua orangtua kami berasal dari kota Kuoh, yang berjarak 10 km dari Tokyo. Dan kedua orangtua kami bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Ayahku, Masaomi Yaegaki, adalah seorang mantan excorcist. Sedangkan ibuku adalah Cleria Belial, iblis yang diberikan mandat untuk mengawasi kota ini dari segala kebocoran spiritual._

 _Kami berdua sebenarnya memiliki darah malaikat dan iblis dalam tubuh manusia kami. Ini tidak kuberitahukan demi keselamatanmu dari dunia spiritual Valletta. Walaupun kami berdua terkejut saat kau ternyata juga memiliki keyakinan dan energi spiritual yang kuat...walaupun agamamu bukan agama Nasrani._

 _Orangtua kami berdua mengungsikan kami ke Fukuoka, dimana paman ayahku tinggal untuk menyembunyikan kami dari pihak gereja maupun iblis karena hubungan terlarang kami. Orangtua kami tentu saja menikah secara diam-diam. Orangtua kami dibunuh beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran Chinatsu._

 _Paman kami adalah seorang hashiriya yang terkenal di Fukuoka. Aku diajari cara membalap di Fukuoka. Sekarang ini, dia pensiun dan memutuskan tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Hakone, kurang lebih sama dekatnya dengan Kuoh. Dia menjalankan bisnis bengkel mobil modifikasi sederhana._

 _Maafkan aku, Valletta bila kau tidak diberitahukan rahasia ini. Namun apabila yang terburuk yang terjadi...kami berdua dibunuh oleh excorcist maupun iblis, tolong jangan simpan rasa dendam. Sebab ini adalah resiko dari keturunan kami._

 _Dan jangan bilang paman tentang rahasia ini apapun yang terjadi._

 _Tertanda..._

 _Toshihiro Yaegaki_

Yap, itu alasan kenapa aku ke sini. Sebenarnya sih, Hakone sudah lewat, namun kenapa aku malah ke Wangan?

Usut punya usut, aku mendapatkan kontak Paman Toshihiro di belakang surat yang ditulis oleh Toshihiro dan ketika kutelpon, dia ternyata tidak berada di Hakone, melainkan Shiodome PA.

Dan dengan ini, perjalananku sebagai pembalap jalanan terhebat...dimulai.

* * *

Translation:

[1]: Terima kasih

[2]: Ah, tidak apa-apa kok

[3]: Kau bisa bahasa Jepang juga?

[4]: Tidak hanya sedikit

* * *

Ini adalah akhir dari prolog. Prolog sengaja saya buat 2 bagian. Karena ya...berbeda lah isinya.

Mengapa saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini? Simple, bosen bro...liat fanfic High School DxD crossover terbanyak...jiah, Naruto...

Dan kebetulan otak saya sedang ngelantur jauh...maka saya gabungkan saja dengan sebuah game balap yang berjudul Shutokou Battle (Bahasa Inggris dikenal sebagai Tokyo Xtreme Racer), yang kebetulan lagi berniat melihat fanfic yang sinting.

Namun, dikarenakan ketidakadaan nama game tersebut di kolom game, kuputuskan untuk memasukkan ini sebagai crossover dengan Initial D (walaupun lebih cocok dengan Wangan Midnight, atau malah Drift Spirits), walaupun stage awal dari cerita ini akan dipusatkan di Touge (aka Mountain Pass / Jalanan Pegunungan, meskipun Drift Spirits juga berfokus di Touge).

Dan nama Masaomi Yaegaki beserta Cleria Belial ada dalam LN High School DxD (kalau perlu bukti, silahkan cek wikinya), bukan OC. Adapun Toshihiro dan Chinatsu adalah anak dari hasil hubungan pernikahan (gelap, pastinya) antara kedua karakter tersebut. Toshihiro murni OC saya, sedangkan Chinatsu adalah karakter dari Love x Evolution (game berkonsep visual novel menjurus eroge, kalo gua ga salah).

Akuma no Z...pasti orang-orang Wangan Midnight (atau MT, kalau anda penggemar arcade) pada kenal lah.

'Supersonic Legend (Chō onsoku no densetsu)'? Itu terinspirasi dari sebuah Subaru Impreza berwarna pink...jadi secara teknis bukan hasil pemikiran gua, walaupun OC bisa dianggap milik gua.

Dan, karakter utamanya adalah seorang pelarian bernama Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic...OC gua.

P.S: Gua kembali dari hiatus buat cerita gua...

Bila ada keluh kesah mengenai apapun yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini silahkan direview.


	3. Chapter 1 - 1

Genre: Action (Real) dan Humor (Main), Sport (Car Racing & Tuning), Drama (Tidak yakin)

Rating: M (bahkan bisa saja MA)

Warning: Typo, OOC, Not canon, Non KBBI, Gaje, dll dsb

Pairing: Masih belum ada, sampai episode ini

* * *

Disclaimer:

Shutokou Battle dan Kaido Battle Series © Genki

Drift Spirits © Bandai Namco

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi (Visual) & Miyama-Zero (Ilustrasi)

Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno

Wangan Midnight © Michiharu Kusunoki

* * *

"Drift": Talking / Bicara

'Drift': Thinking / Berpikir / Mental Communication / Telepati

 _Drift_ : Pesan / SMS / Telepon

*Drift*: Efek Suara

{Drift}: Talking / Bicara (Monster / Sejenisnya)

 _{Drift}_ : Thinking / Berpikir (Monster / Sejenisnya)

[Drift]: Legenda / Keterangan khusus

 **(Drift)** : Comment para pembaca / author / breaking the 4th wall comment

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter perdana ini selesai juga, sempat mencari beberapa refernsi untuk menemukan lawan yang pantas, namun karena nggak dapat, jadinya gua harus ya...begini dah.

Oke...disamping itu, gua cukup salut dengan view, walaupun baru satu review (sebenarnya dua, namun yang satu dari review forum DRSP (Drift Spirits) yang baru saja terbentuk, dan itu karena ceritanya nan langka (Seriously, Highschool DxD yang standarnya iblis punya sacred gear dan harem digabung dengan Initial D yang notabenenya fokus ke balapan?)

Dan, selain itu, mungkin gua akan membutuhkan beberapa bantuan dari para sesepuh-sesepuh penulis fanfic (Reader: Woi!; Author: Maaf) dalam masukan maupun saran.

Dan, oh waktunya menjawab review chapter kemarin (Reader: Kemarin ndasmu -_-) :

Running Until 300KMH : Harap maklum, memang disengaja oleh saya alurnya seperti itu, karena berfokus pada kejadian-kejadian penting yang mempengaruhi Valletta. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa memuaskan dahaga akan fanfic balap bahasa Indo (yang menurut saya kurang).

Oke...dengan itu, ayo kita mulai saja ceritanya

* * *

 **SHUTOKOU BATTLE: INTO FAITH  
**

Arc 1: The Beginning of Legend (Awal Legenda)

Episode 1: Welcome (Selamat Datang)

Shiodome Underground PA, Tokyo

11:30 pm

Normal POV

Sebuah Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec ungu metalik terlihat sedang berkeliling di dalam sebuah PA tanpa tujuan.

'Dimana itu mobil Atenza?' pikir Valletta yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

Setelah dua putaran penuh mengelilingi seluruh isi PA, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah mobil yang dia yakini sebagai Mazda Atenza di sebelah kirinya.

*SKITTTTTTTTTT!*

Dan dengan segera, Valletta langsung membelokkan mobilnya dan mengerem persis depan sebuah mobil yang dia duga sebagai Mazda Atenza hitam tersebut. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, dia pun langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Didepannya menanti seorang pria berusia paruh baya yang benar saja duduk di depan mobil Atenza hitam tersebut.

"Ah...ternyata kau Valletta, aku kira kau keasyikan balapan di Tokyo Metro Highway tadi," gumam pria berusia paruh baya tersbut.

"Keasyikan?" tanya Valletta dengan nada meninggi sebelum dia menghela nafasnya, "Paman Tsuchi...lain kali sms saya kalo paman pake Atenza, kan ribet jadinya. Sampai-sampai gua harus mutarin seluruh area PA bawah tanah ini dua kali lagi untuk cari paman," lanjutnya.

Adapun pria paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Paman Tsuchi ini hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhan Valletta, "Maafkan aku Valletta-san, paman tadi keasyikan ngobrol dengan teman paman di atas jadinya lupa sms," ujarnya.

Valletta pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baiklah, maafkan saya atas emosi saya tadi. Hmmm, gua langsung to the point aja, apa paman akan mengantarkanku ke pemilik bengkel baru milik paman?" tanyanya to the point.

"Iya, akan paman antarkan menuju ke sana, tapi nanti pagi. Kamu pasti capek kan berkendara 12 jam nonstop dari Fukuoka?" balas paman Tsuchi yang melihat kondisi Valletta yang sudah letih.

"Sebenarnya sih, hanya 4 jam paman. Itu pun juga saya dari Nagoya," jawab Valletta sekenanya.

"Ah...begitu ya," ujar Paman Tsuchi mendengarnya, "Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana bila Valletta-san menginap sebentar di rumah paman?" ajaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nih Paman?" tanya Valletta yang ragu-ragu akan penawaran dari Paman Tsuchi.

"Tidak apa-apa...pasti Bibi Miwa akan senang dengan kedatanganmu kok," rayu Paman Tsuchi.

Setelah mempertimbangkan untung-ruginya, Valletta pun dengan segera langsung mengiyakan ajakan sang paman dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Valletta menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi mengikuti Paman Tsuchi yang mengendarai Mazda Atenza.

* * *

Rumah Paman Tsuchi, Hakone

00:40 am

Normal POV

Dua mobil terlihat menghadap didepan garasi yang persis berada disebuah rumah dengan desain sederhana khas orang Jepang. Dua mobil yang ternyata adalah mobil Skyline milik Valletta dan Atenza pinjaman milik Paman Tsuchi yang menunggu pintu garasi dibuka.

Dari garasi tersebut, terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mengenakan baju daster yang memberikan jalan untuk kedua mobil itu masuk.

"Ah...aku kira kau berbohong saat kau mengatakan ingin mengantar Valletta ke sini," ucap sang wanita yang membuka pintu.

"Astaga anata [1], aku tidak akan menipumu ketika aku mengatakan Valletta, apa kau pikir aku ini tukang tipu?" keluh Paman Tsuchi saat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Heh...aku kan tahu kalo kau biasanya sering keluyuran di Shibakoen [2], terus baru balik jam segini," balas wanita tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Bibi Miwa...Paman Tsuchi hanya lupa memberitahukan mobil yang dia akan bawa saat nanti ketemu, makanya saya datang agak terlambat," sanggahValletta sambil membela Paman Tsuchi.

"Astaga Valletta-san...bibi lupa. Bibi menyita kunci mobil Legacy Wagon milik paman payah ini," kata Bibi Miwa sambil menunjuk ke Paman Tsuchi.

"Hey!" teriak Paman Tsuchi, "Salah sendiri nyita kunci mobilku di saat Valletta-san akan datang," balasnya.

"Yeee...kupret. Lu sendiri bukannya tidur buat nyari nafkah besok malah keluyuran bareng teman-teman paman, minum bareng lagi," balas Bibi Miwa yang tak mau kalah.

"Wah wah wah wah, paman, bibi, jangan berantem disini, ntar tetangga pada bangun semua. Kalo bangun semua kan bisa berabe jadinya," lerai Valletta, "Lagipula gua mau tidur ini, udah ngantuk," lanjutnya.

Paman Tsuchi dan Bibi Miwa langsung menghentikan perang mulut di antara mereka sebelum mereka berdua menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri mereka sejenak. Sejurus kemudian Bibi Miwa mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, maafkan kami atas kejadian tak mengenakkan ini Valletta-san, mari masuk," ucap Bibi Miwa sambil menyikut bahu Paman Tsuchi. Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

~Timeskip~

Rumah Paman Tsuchi, Hakone

06:40 am

Normal POV

[Alarm BGM: SUM 41 – Grab The Devil By The Horns and Fuck Him Up The Ass]

 **(Reader: Ini serius nih judul lagu?)**

 **(Author: Ini serius bro, lagu instrumental sih)**

 **(Reader: Eh buset -_-, judul lagu macam apa ini?)**

 **(Author: Ya, jangan tanya gua...)**

Bunyi alarm bernuansa heavy metal pun terdengar di sebuah kamar yang ditempati sementara oleh Valletta.

"Hoaaaaaaaaam, oh udah pagi," ujar Valletta saat tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia pun kemudian menatap bunyi heavy metal yang berasal dari hpnya dan kemudian menonaktifkannya.

'06:40 am ya...tumben gua agak sedikit telat,' gumamnya saat melihat jam yang ada di hpnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mendengar bunyi ketukan dari luar pintunya.

"Valletta-san, makanan sudah siap," terdengar suara Bibi Miwa.

"Iya bi, saya segera turun," balas Valletta sambil meminum botol aqua yang masih disimpan dalam tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk segera menyantap makanan.

Valletta tidak langsung menuju ke ruang makan namun menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, Valletta pun menuju ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana, Valletta pun disambut oleh sayur sop.

"Wah...Bibi, beneran sayur sop ini?" tanya Valletta yang kaget karena Bibi Miwa bisa membuat masakan khas Indonesia.

"Hahaha...khusus untuk sepupu Toshihiro dari Indonesia. Yah sekali-kali buat masakan rumahan buatan para ibu-ibu Indonesia lah. Gini-gini Bibi juara kontes masakan khas Indonesia se-kota Hakone," balas Bibi Miwa.

"Wah...jadi malu saya...dibuatkan makanan oleh chef terbaik," ujar Valletta sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "Oh, Paman Tsuchi dimana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia...paling-paling paling sedang memanaskan mobil," ujar Bibi Miwa dengan sedikit datar. Dan benar saja, raungan mesin mobil pun terdengar. "Eh, Valletta-san jangan ditatap saja supnya, ayo makan," rajuk sang Bibi dengan senyum ramahnya sambil mengambil beberapa lauk.

"Baiklah Bibi..." Valletta pun kemudian mengambil nasi. Setelah mengambil beberapa lauk pauk, dia pun berdoa sejenak.

"Itadakimasu [3]," ucap Valletta dan Bibi Miwa bersamaan sambil menyantap makanan dihadapan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan segera membersihkan makanan mereka. Di saat itulah, Paman Tsuchi tiba.

"Valletta-san, ntar sebelum kau ke bengkel, pergilah terlebih akan ke Kuoh Academy dulu. Kau tidak keberatan ke Kuoh Academy kan?" tanya Paman Tsuchi.

"Nggak sih, tapi apa kaitannya Kuoh Academy dengan bengkel Paman di Hakone?" tanya Valletta.

"Oh, dia itu pemilik baru dari bengkel tersebut. Dan murid Paman itu merupakan pembina klub mekanik di Kuoh Academy. Dan dia juga masih berusia muda, kurang lebih sih sedikit lebih muda darimu. Dan dia yang pegang kunci bengkel," balas Paman Tsuchi.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi mungkin ga sekarang, soalnya saya mau nyari rumah yang murah dekat sini buat tinggal, kasihan ntar Paman ama Bibi, masa saya jadi freeloader di sini," ujar Valletta.

"Eh, Valletta-san jadi mencari tempat tinggal baru?" bunyi Bibi Miwa agak keras sebab dia merasa cukup kaget akan perkataan Valletta barusan.

"Iya, Bi. Kebetulan saya ada cukup uang untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Soalnya saya tidak mau menyusahkan bibi," balas Valletta.

"Wah sayang, padahal bibi sudah menyiapkan kamar kosong buat Valletta-san," ujar Bibi Miwa dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf ya bibi, terima kasih atas penawarannya tapi saya mau hidup mandiri..." balas Valletta, "Walaupun kalau ada sisa makanan segar yang dibuat boleh sih," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

Bibi Miwa dan Paman Tsuchi pun tertawa mendengarnya.

'Dasar otak gratisan,' pikir Paman Tsuchi.

"Tenang saja, Valletta-san. Bibi akan usahakan mengirimkannya seminggu sekali...ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Bibi Miwa.

Mata Valletta pun berbinar-binar, "Wah, makasih Bibi. Itu juga sudah cukup," ujarnya.

"Oh...tidak apa-apa, ini juga ucapan kasih sayang Bibi untuk Valletta-san."

Seklias Paman Tsuchi tersenyum, namun ada perempatan di belakang kepalanya, 'Kampret...giliran dia dikasih, sedangkan gua malah disuruh masak sendiri. Toshihiro...Toshihiro, ga lu, Chinatsu, sampai-sampai dia pun dimanjain juga, kapan suamimu ini dimanjakan?' pikirnya kesal.

"Oh, Valletta-san jadi berangkat sekarang?" tanya Bibi Miwa yang merasa sedih karena Valletta harus pergi.

"Iya, tapi abis mandi. Soalnya belum merapihkan kamar ama tas bawaan."

Bibi Miwa tertawa mendengarnya, "Pantas ada yang bau, belum mandi ya...hihihi. Kirain suamiku yang dodol [4] ini," ujarnya.

"Astaga! Woi, gua udah mandi coeg!" Teriak Paman Tsuchi yang kesal karena diledek oleh ucapan Bibi Miwa.

'Paman Tsuchi yang sabar ya. Mungkin Bibi Miwa agak gitu, tapi sebenarnya dia sayang kok sama Paman, yah bisa dibilang agak-agak tsundere sih,' pikir Valletta disertai tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Paman, Bibi, saya mandi dulu ya," ucap Valletta, sambil berlalu Paman Tsuchi dan Bibi Miwa menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Kompleks Perumahan, Kuoh, Distrik Hiratsuka, Prefektur Kanagawa

02:40 pm

Normal POV

Dengan langkah santai, seorang pria muda dengan baju kaos oblong putih dan celana sport panjang hitam dan pria paruh baya berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah standar bercat biru.

"Nah ini tempatnya," ujar pria muda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Valletta yang baru saja mendapatkan tempat tinggal barunya.

"Wah, tempatnya cukup strategis juga. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Valletta-san akan mendapat tempat sebagus ini dengan harga yang lumayan murah," puji pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Paman Tsuchi.

"Hahahaha...biasa saja Paman Tsuchi," ujar Valletta merendah.

"Ya, setidaknya lebih baik rumah sendiri daripada apartemen, sewanya ribet. Tapi sayang sih, agak lumayan juga jaraknya dari bengkel sih."

"Iya juga sih Paman Tsuchi, tapi kan Jepang macet ga separah di Indonesia macam Depok-Bekasi **(Valletta: Walaupun juga itu sebenarnya lebih disebabkan karena meme-meme mengejek yang datang dari para penduduk daerah tersebut; Author: Lha, lu kan mantan daerah Depok; Valletta: Author, ngapain lu komment keluh kesah gua? Bukannya ngedit beberapa tulisan malah ngoment gue, sono balik; Author: Iye.)**. Ah Paman, bisa bantu aku untuk merapihkan rumah sebentar tidak?"

"Hmmm...baiklah. Daripada gua dibanteg ama istri gue hidup-hidup."

~Timeskip~

Kompleks Perumahan, Kuoh, Distrik Hiratsuka, Prefektur Kanagawa

04:52 pm

Normal POV

Dua jam berlalu setelah Valletta dan Paman Tsuchi memindahkan barang-barang bawaan yang sederhana dan membersihkan beberapa sudut rumah yang masih kotor, kini terlihatlah rumah baru milik Valletta yang bersih.

"Haaaah...gile, capek juga rebes-rebesin rumah," ujar Valletta yang kini berbaring di sebuah sofa.

"Ya, setidaknya sih, ini rumah sudah cukup bersih sebelum kau membelinya," balas Paman Tsuchi yang kini duduk bersila.

"Ah, Paman Tsuchi, mengenai karir Paman sebagai hashiriya, Paman beneran pensiun?" tanya Valletta secara tiba-tiba.

Orang yang ditanyakan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Iya, Paman berencana untuk pensiun dari dunia balap jalanan. Jadinya, Paman serahkan kau untuk mengajari dan mengawasinya. Jangan salah, Paman tahu reputasimu sebagai pembalap berbakat daerah Fukuoka dari teman Paman, walaupun kau lebih berbakat sebagai mekanik karena kau lebih sering mengurus mobilnya Toshi dan Chinatsu."

Valletta pun tersenyum mendengar sedikit pujian dari Paman Tsuchi, "Aku mengerti maksud Paman," dia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih sayu, "Tapi, kini mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis tersebut."

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kejadian tersebut, baik sebagai Paman maupun sesama hashiriya. Pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk menerima kehilangan tersebut."

"Terima kasih atas ucapan belasungkawanya, Paman."

"Sama-sama."

Paman Tsuchi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?" tanya Paman Tsuchi sebelum membuka gagang pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula mau nyoba buat makan sendiri sekalian mencari beberapa barang," ujar Valletta santai, "Oh, sebelum Paman pergi, saya mau nanya nama pemilik baru bengkel Paman siapa ya?"

"Haruka, Miyazaki Haruka."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan paman."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Paman Tsuchi pun berlalu dan menutup pintu rumah, meninggalkan Valletta seorang diri yang kemudian meneteskan air matanya.

'Maafkan aku Paman. Sebenarnya, ini adalah rumah Toshihiro dan Chinatsu saat mereka masih berada di Kuoh,' gumam Valletta sambil merenung. Usut punya usut, kunci rumah itu ternyata adalah isi dari kotak yang diberikan oleh Toshihiro sebelum ajalnya (bersama Chinatsu) yang tragis. Dia pun kemudian meletakkan kotak tersebut di dekat TV kemudian membuka telepon genggamnya dari dalam tasnya. Sesaat dia membaca isi konten dalam telepon genggam tersebut sebelum dia tersenyum.

"Hmmm...mungkin melihat balapan lokal setelah makan malam kelihatannya akan bagus, sekalian liat situasi," gumamnya sambil melihat jam.

* * *

Taikan Pass (Toyo Tires Turnpike), Hakone

10:52 pm

Normal POV

Nissan Skyline yang dikemudian oleh Valletta berhenti di sebuah tanah yang agak luas, dimana hanya sedikit orang yang berada di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Valletta keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Yap, di sini tempat yang cukup bagus untuk mengamati," gumamnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Valletta kemudian mengambil termos minuman dan menuangkan air panas dari dalam termos ke dalam sebuah gelas berisi kopi instan yang sudah dia tuang sebelumnya. Baru saja dia hendak mengambil sendok untuk mengaduk, mendadak scanner radio yang dia pasang di dalam mobilnya berbunyi.

"Jun, disini checkpoint tiga, Hakone Emperor alias Mirage Valletta masih berada di depan dari Okami. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, sekitar 1 setengah mobil," bunyi suara dalam radio tersebut.

'Anjtit, Mirage Valletta? Kampret, ada yang pake nama gua sebagai nama pembalap,' Valletta terkejut saat mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian...

*VROOOOMMM! VROOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

Terdengar bunyi raungan mobil mendekati tempat yang sedang Valletta tempati, yang ternyata adalah sebuah mobil yang merupakan replika dari salah satu mobil balap D1GP musim 2015. Spontoan saja, mata Valletta membulat melihat mobil yang melewatinya.

'Demi Gunung Taikan! Fuck, itu kan mobilnya Yoichi Imamura di season 2015! Sejak zaman kapan Hakone Emperor mengendarai mobil yang dimodif kaya gitu! Udah mesin supercharger PH9, 690 hp (700 ps) lagi, ya kelar si Okami.' pikir Valletta dalam hatinya.

Beberapa saat setelah melihat mobil tersebut, Valletta langsung kembali ke kopi instan yang belum dia seduh tanpa memperhatikan mobil lawannya yang melintas.

"Haah...Langsung balik aja gua, abis gua minum kopi ini," gumam Valletta pelan sambil meminum kopinya.

* * *

The next day

Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Distrik Hiratsuka, Prefektur Kanagawa

01:52 pm

Normal POV

Kuoh Academy, sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolah prestisius yang dikhususkan untuk anak perempuan. Namun sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, sekolah bergaya Eropa ini menerima murid laki-laki tanpa diketahui alasannya. Walaupun begitu, sekolah ini masih didominasi oleh perempuan dengan perbandingan 7:3 dan dikenal sebagai salah satu sekolah dengan prestasi terbaik, baik secara akademis maupun non akademis.

'Ini Kuoh Academy? Anjrit, gua malah berpakaian kaya gini lagi, kupret,' pikir Valletta sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sekolah yang dimaksud oleh Paman Tsuchi.

Baru beberapa detik setelah dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia disambut oleh seorang murid perempuan berambut bob hitam.

"Permisi," ucap perempuan tersebut dengan sopan, "Ada keperluan apa sampai anda datang ke Kuoh Academy?"

"Oh, saya ingin bertemu dengan pembina klub mekanik di sini. Apakah dia masih ada?"

"Oh, nona Haruka. Untuk keperluan apakah bapak..." perkataan murid perempuan tersebut sebelum terpotong.

"Nona, jangan panggil saya bapak, Valletta saja cukup, lagipula saya masih muda," potong Valletta. Sejenak murid perempuan tersebut bingung ketika Valletta memperkenalkan namanya.

"Er, kenapa?"

"Oh, maafkan saya, Valletta-san," respon murid perempuan tersebut sambil meminta maaf, "Valletta-san ada keperluaan apa dengan nona Haruka?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ini mengenai bengkel milik Paman Tsuchi."

"Oh...Paman Tsuchi yang instruktur mekanik itu," ujar murid perempuan tersebut, "Baiklah akan saya antarkan."

* * *

Gedung Klub Mekanik, Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Distrik Hiratsuka, Prefektur Kanagawa

02:00 pm

Normal POV

"Valletta-san di sini tempatnya. Saya pamit dulu, ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan," ujar murid perempuan tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih...ummmm..."

"Souna. Nama saya Souna Shitori, kebetulan saya ketua OSIS di sini," ujar murid perempuan tersebut yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Souna Shitori.

"Ah, terima kasih Souna...apa boleh saya memanggilmu dengan Souna-san?" tanya Valletta yang tampak masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa ragunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Valletta-san. Saya pamit dulu," ujar Souna yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Valletta.

Sesaat setelah kepergian sang ketua OSIS (aka Souna), Valletta segera mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar, kubukakan pintunya," terdengar suara dari dalam pintu. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan diikat ponytail mengenakan baju khas mekanik yang masih merapihkan bajunya.

"Ah Valletta, untung saja..." ucap perempuan tersebut sebelum terpotong melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintunya.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya sang mekanik perempuan menundukkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah, maaf...maaf," ucapnya panik, "Aku kira anda adalah Valletta."

"Er...Miyazaki Haruka," ucap Valletta dengan gugup.

"Eh, darimana anda mengetahui nama lengkap saya?" tanya mekanik perempuan alias Haruka dengan terkejut.

"Er...sebenarnya Paman Tsuchi memberitahukan saya," balas Valletta.

"Hmmm...Tsuchi-sensei ya," ucap Haruka sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Apakah anda ingin memberikan surat tantangan balap kepada Valletta?" tanyanya kembali sebelum dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau...kau orang yang dimaksud oleh Tsuchi-sensei sebagai guru pembina?" Teriak Haruka yang baru sadar atas maksud kedatangan orang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya sih, yang dimaksud Paman Tsuchi adalah mekanik bengkel milik Paman Tsuchi, er...maksudku milik Haruka-san."

"Ma...maaf, silahkan masuk..." ucap Haruka memohon maaf sambil mempersilahkan pemuda di depannya (Valletta) masuk.

Valletta pun masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Pemandangan interiornya cukup standar untuk kelas bengkel sederhana. Dia pun kemudian melihat sebuah mobil Mazda Roadster berwarna merah dengan penampilan standar dan sebuah mobil Nissan Fairlady Z S30 (tampilan standar juga) berwarna kuning orange. Namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah mobil yang diapit di tengah-tengah kedua mobil tersebut.

'Hah, itu kan mobil yang tadi malam balapan di Taikan, kenapa ada di sini?' pikir Valletta. Dia berniat untuk mendekati mobil itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengikuti Haruka sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah kursi lipat sederhana. Adapun Haruka mengambil kursi lipat yang sama dan kemudian mengambilkan dua gelas yang diisi air putih.

"Er...sebelumnya mohon maaf bila bengkel agak berantakan, Valletta suka ngumpet di sini selama jam sekolah," ucap Haruka sambil duduk dan meminum airnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, paman mekanik baru yang dimaksud Tsuchi-sensei ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Valletta sekenanya. "Jadi, apakah Haruka-san pemilik bengkel baru milik Paman Tsuchi?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah, iya," balas Haruka dengan lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Valletta. Namun, setelah beberapa saat Haruka mengucapkannya, dia sempat menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara, "Tsuchi-sensei merasa bahwa kemampuanku perlu ditingkatkan namun dia karena ingin pensiun dan berniat untuk rujuk dengan..." ucap Haruka sebelum perkataannya dipotong.

"Ah itu, dia bukan rujuk Haruka," potong Valletta dengan santai. "Sebenarnya Paman Tsuchi diterima sebagai instruktur mengemudi aman di daerah Hakone, yang kebetulan dekat dari rumahnya. Dan jadwalnya full tiap hari, makanya dia nggak bisa. Selain itu Paman Tsuchi sempat ada sedikit masalah dengan Bibi Miwa perihal masalah Paman Tsuchi yang sering terlambat, padahal pas kutanyakan Paman Tsuchi-nya sendiri, sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara soal waktu kerja dengan kenalannya yang kebetulan di Shiodome. Makanya Paman Tsuchi manggil gua," lanjutnya.

"Oh...begitu, aku kira dia mau rujuk dengan istrinya," bunyi Haruka saat mendengar alasan Valletta.

"Istrinya masih sayang, cuman...agak tsundere dan...ya, you know lah...jatah..." ucap Valletta sambil mengangkat bahunya,

"Jatah?" Beo Haruka sebelum sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Valletta, "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! Ma...maksud paman yang 'itu'?" teriaknya kaget disertai dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Untungnya pendengaran Valletta masih berfungsi dengan baik setelah teriakan nyaring tersebut.

"Ya, begitulah. Bibi Miwa minta jatah uang buat biaya sekolah anaknya." Balas Valletta santai.

"Syukurlah, aku kira jatah yang 'itu'," ucap Haruka dengan nafas lega, namun mukanya masih memerah (walaupun tidak semerah yang barusan) sambil memainkan tangannya yang membuat Valletta melongo bingung dan hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

'Nih mekanik apa pikirannya mesum atau dia yang lagi sange[5] ya?' pikir Valletta sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya kembali, "Gua mau nanya, usia Haruka berapa?"

"22...3 bulan lagi 23," balas Haruka. Kontan saja, Valletta kembali melongo.

'Dengan tinggi badan seperti itu? Gua kira usia lu masih 18 hadueh,' pikir Valletta sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Um...usia paman berapa?"

"Haruka, ga perlu pake paman juga kaleee," balas Valletta lebay, "Usia gua sebenarnya 24, jadi bisa dibilang masih agak muda...muda-muda menuju tua sih," lanjutnya sambil nyegir kuda.

Dan respon akhir dari jawaban Valletta?

"Awawawawawawawawawawa..."

Benar, cue respon gaje dari Haruka. Dan Valletta pun tepok jidat melihatnya.

"Er...Haruka?"

"Awawawawawawawawawawa..."

"Haruka?"

"Awawawawawawawawawawa..."

Valletta pun garuk-garuk kepala, melihat respon Haruka, "Er...Haruka, gua mau nanya tentang mobil yang diapit oleh Roadster dan S30Z. Apa itu mobilmu?" tanyanya, berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan siapa pemilik mobil yang dilihatnya kemalin malam.

"Eh...maaf, er...anda bertanya apa tadi?" Tentu saja, itu sukses membuat Haruka tersadar dari respon gaje mode-nya, namun hal ini membuat Valletta harus kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Hadueh." Valletta menarik nafasnya sebentar, sebelum kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk mobil yang diapit oleh Roadster dan S30Z, "Mobil biru itu milikmu apa bukan?"

Haruka yang melihat apa yang ditunjuk Valletta sempat menatapnya sebentar, sebelum langsung mengembangkan senyum bangganya didukung oleh background shining seakan-akan masalah panik gaje karena usia Valletta tadi hanya angin lalu.

'Eh buset, lu langsung semangat pas gua tanya mobil itu, serius?' pikir Valletta yang tidak percaya akan perubahan 180 derajat dari sifat Haruka tadi dan sekarang.

"Ah, itu adalah Toyota 86 yang kureplikasi dari Falken Petronas OTG86 dari musim D1GP 2015 milik Yoichi Imamura. Tentu saja semua spesifikasinya sama, dan dengan kutambahkan nos, mobil itu mampu memiliki tenaga kuda sampai 751 ps (740 hp)[6]. Dan mobil ini adalah mobil yang paling kubanggakan, sebab karena mobil ini, ketua klub ini, yaitu Valletta atau kusebut saja Mirage Valletta[7], sang Hakone Emperor baru," ujar Haruka dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya yang berukuran lumayan besar yang dibalas oleh anggukkan kepala Valletta sambil melihat mobil dan aset Haruka yang menurutnya lumayan **(Valletta: Author masih memikirkan tiga ukuran dari Haruka sampai sekarang, mohon dimaklumi ya para pembaca)**.

"Er...Haruka, Mirage Valletta itu sebenarnya hanya julukan pas dia lagi balap kan?" tanya Valletta.

"Sebenarnya iya sih. Er, kenapa?" tanya balik Haruka.

Valletta menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Baiklah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku karena keasyikan ngobrol tadi, namaku adalah Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic. Dan nama panggilanku adalah Valletta, salam kenal Miyazaki Haruka-san."

"Eh...Eeeh...EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Keterangan/Translation

[1]: Sayang

[2]: Shiba Park (Jalur masuk daerah C1 dan merupakan salah satu starting ramp populer baik di MT, maupun Shutokou Battle)

[3]: Selamat makan

[4]: Plesetan bodoh

[5]: Horny

[6]: 1 PS = 0,986 hp dan 1 hp = 1,014 PS

[7]: Bagi para pemain Drift Spirits, titel ini adalah titel yang diberikan ketika masuk ke area 5 (Kagetora, bagian chapter 5-1), tentu saja, pemain harus membaca isi keseluruhan chapternya. Dan menurut saya, nama belakang setelah Mirage adalah nama ID pemain (mohon koreksi bila ada kesalahan)

* * *

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga...

Dan akhirnya, salah satu karakter High School DxD, yakni Sona akhirnya muncul juga dalam cerita...walaupun screen time masih singkat karena masih berfokus pada OC kita. Tapi tenang, author akan memberikan beberapa plot twist mengejutkan mengenai Sona ini, yang jelas masih rahasia.

Dan bila ada yang berminat untuk gabung ke forum DRSP aka Drift Spirits, (baca: ver International yang baru resmi pada akhir tahun 2015 yang benar-benar berfokus pada Drift Spirits) silahkan cek di google dengan nama driftspirts forum atau driftspirits proboards (tidak berniat promosi, hanya sekedar informasi).

(PS: Author sudah join, tapi tidak akan memberitahukan username, sehingga silahkan cari sendiri)

Oh, selain itu bila ada yang berniat untuk menambahkan OC ke dalam cerita ini (bisa satu atau lebih), silahkan kirimkan PM ke saya dengan format sbb:

Nama: ...(bebas, tapi ga boleh ada nomor dan huruf besar kecil alias alay)  
Usia: ... (bebas)  
Gender: Laki/Perempuan  
Penampilan: ... (Gambar boleh, tapi wajib ada deskripsi penampilan, baju kesukaan boleh dimasukkan bila dirasa perlu)  
Mobil: ... (Harus mobil yang pernah diproduksi disertai dengan asal mobil (baik dari game maupun situs) dan gambar tampak samping depan dan samping belakang sangat diperlukan)  
Parts: ... (Body part yang ada dalam game/situs secara lengkap (juga merangkup ukuran velg juga dan carbon fiber), bila ada Engine swap wajib dituliskan dengan engine swap mesin apa, AWD, FWD, atau RWD Conversion juga wajib ditulis)  
Biodata singkat: ... (bebas, tapi harus merangkup hobi , hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, sifat-sifat, dan three sizes (ukuran badan))  
Team: ... (tidak ada (main solo)/team manapun, bebas)  
Track favorit: ... (Asalkan di daerah Jepang, untuk yang satu ini, silahkan berkonsultasi dengan author)

Nah, sekian dari fanfic saya.

Dan jangan lupa silahkan review, fav dan follow.


	4. Chapter 1 - 2

Genre: Action (Real) dan Humor (Main), Sport (Car Racing & Tuning), Drama (Tidak yakin)

Rating: M (bahkan bisa saja MA)

Warning: Typo, OOC, Not canon, Non KBBI

* * *

Disclaimer:

Shutokou Battle dan Kaido Battle Series © Genki

Drift Spirits © Bandai Namco

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi (Visual) & Miyama-Zero (Ilustrasi)

Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno

Wangan Midnight © Michiharu Kusunoki

* * *

"Drift": Talking / Bicara

'Drift': Thinking / Berpikir / Mental Communication / Telepati

 _Drift_ : Pesan / SMS

" _Drift"_ : Telepon

*Drift*: Efek Suara

{Drift}: Talking / Bicara (Monster / Sejenisnya)

 _{Drift}_ : Thinking / Berpikir (Monster / Sejenisnya)

[Drift]: Legenda / Keterangan khusus

 **(Drift)** : Comment para pembaca / author / breaking the 4th wall comment

* * *

Mohon maaf sebelumnya bila gua agak telat update cerita ini, karena baru saja mendapatkan kabar buruk. Kelihatannya DRSP akan mematikan server Internationalnya pada pertengahan Maret. Oleh karena itu, gua memutuskan untuk bermain di versi Jepang.

Selain itu, kurangnya mood and inspirasi menyebabkan author agak blank. Mungkin saja ini akan diupdate dalam bahasa Inggris.

Anyway, here's the next story, silahkan dibaca

* * *

 **SHUTOKOU BATTLE: INTO FAITH**

Arc 1: The Beginning of Legend (Awal Legenda)

Episode 2: New teacher?! Chaos?! Your nickname is Valletta too?! What The Heck With This Reunion?! (Guru baru?! Kacau?! Nama panggilanmu Valletta juga?! Apa-Apaan Reuni Ini?!)

Gedung Klub Mekanik, Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Distrik Hiratsuka, Prefektur Kanagawa

02:00 pm

Normal POV

"Eh...Eeeh...EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Teriak Haruka kembali membahana saat Valletta memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Pa...panggilanmu Valletta?" tanya Haruka yang masih ga percaya dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh pemuda di depannya (alias Valletta).

"Iya, nama panggilanku Valletta, ada apa?" tanya Valletta dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kanan.

Kali ini Haruka berhasil pulih dari mode paniknya dan menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak sadar kalau Valletta-san punya nama yang sama dengan julukan balap dari ketua klub," ujarnya.

"Julukan balap? Emang nama aslinya si Mirage Valletta siapa?"

"Namanya..."

*TOK...TOK...TOK!*

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu diketuk, sehingga Haruka yang tadinya mau memberitahukan nama asli dari Mirage Valletta alias Hakone Emperor harus menghentikan percakapannya dengan Valletta.

"Woi...Haruka, ini gua, buka pintunya," terdengar bunyi yang tak asing oleh Haruka dan dengan segera dia membukakan pintunya.

"Valletta...tunggu disini dan jangan keluar sampai aku suruh keluar, mengerti?" perintah Haruka yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukkan dan dua kata universal khas dari seorang ninja yang bermarga cukup besar di suatu daerah **(Author: Dan jangan suruh gua nyebut marga atau beresiko dibunuh oleh anggota klan tersebut, mengerti?; Reader: (bergidik ngeri dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya); Author: Good)**.

"Hn."

Dan dengan segera Haruka keluar dari ruang santai dan menuju ke pintu masuk/keluar dan segera membukakan pintunya.

Dari dalam pintu, tampaklah dua orang perempuan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bengkel. Perempuan yang paling depan adalah perempuan dengan berambut merah kecoklatan dipadu ikatan twin tail (khas Asuka Langley Soryu) dan mata berwarna merah coklat yang mengenakan seragam khas Kuoh Academy yang cukup pas dengan lekukan tubuhnya.

Adapun perempuan kedua adalah perempuan dengan rambut pendek warna biru dengan gaya menyerupai bob. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan perempuan pertama, namun lebih pendek secara tinggi dan lebih berisi ( **Valletta: Atau lebih tepatnya...bohai; Author: Woi, walah ngerusuh narasi gua ini anak...tunggu dulu (menatap perempuan kedua dengan kekuatan absolut milik author kemudian menyeringai), mampuslah kau nak; Valletta: Mampus? Gua? Oh sial, jangan-jangan...)**

"Akhirnya...bisa lolos juga dari si kutu kupret Shitori itu, sempat kaget gua pas dia ada dekat gedung," ujar perempuan pertama sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Er...Valletta, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Kalo sampai ketahuan sensei [1] bisa dihukum kita," balas perempuan kedua [tentu saja kepada perempuan pertama] dengan nada khawatir.

"Yaelah...gitu aja kok dimasalahkan, Namiko. Bosen gua denger celotehnya, keburu tua gua," balas perempuan pertama aka Valletta [dimana nama ini masih nama panggilan battle] dengan santai kepada perempuan kedua yang dikenal sebagai Namiko.

'Iya juga sih, agak bosen juga,' Namiko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun agak sedikit grogi. Di saat itulah Valletta keluar.

'Haus...minum ma...Fuck, Namiko?!' teriak Valletta dalam hati disertai chibi Valletta laki-laki yang gerak-gerak gaje [kita bedakan saja panggilannya dengan tambahan gender unutk sementara ini] saat melihat dua orang yang ternyata adalah Namiko [yang dia kenal saat pertama kali bertemu saat di Fukuoka] dan seorang perempuan lain dengan rambut merah coklat twintail **(Author: Hehe...rasakan; Valletta: Sial, dua tahun dah lewat dan makin gede makin bohay; Author: Ah, alpha harem mas?; Valletta: (menatap the invinsible and absolute Author) Belum tau harem atau single...liat aja perkembangannya)**.

'Eh...dia lumayan cakep juga...apa dia penantang baru?' pikir perempuan pertama aka Valletta dan Namiko.

"Er...Haruka, dia siapa? Apa dia penantang baru?" Tanya Namiko yang bingung saat melihat Valletta yang perempuan hanya celingukan melihat orang yang menurutnya asing [baca: Valletta yang laki-laki] yang ternyata mengambil air minum.

'Kenapa kau malah keluar Valletta?' pikir Haruka yang didalam gambarnya ada chibi Haruka facepalm karena Valletta [yang laki] justru malah menampakkan dirinya.

'Haaah, baiklah Haruka...tenang,' Haruka menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Bukan...bukan dia Namiko. Kau tahu kan ketika aku mengatakan Tsuchi-sensei akan segera pensiun dari dunia hashiriya [2]?"

"Iya, dan dia mengatakan akan membawa guru pembina baru untuk menemani Haruka. Tapi ada apa kaitannya dengan dia?" Tanya Namiko.

"Er...Namiko, sebenarnya dia ini adalah guru pembina baru di klub ini...sekaligus merangkap sebagai mekanik baru yang bekerja di bengkelku mulai besok," balas Haruka.

Dan kontan saja, Valletta yang perempuan [sebenarnya hanya nama panggilan, namun Valletta yang laki-laki belum sadar] dan Namiko sukses dibuat kaget.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Adapun orang yang dibilang sebagai pembina baru mereka nyaris memuncratkan air yang dia minum sebelum berteriak menyatakan keberatan.

"Woi Haruka, paman Tsuchi belum bilang yang itu! Gua belum dikasih..."

*BRRTTTTT! BRRTTTTT! BRRTTTTT!*

Hp Valletta yang laki pun bergetar dalam kantongnya dan dengan segera dia mengambilnya. Dia sempat melihat caller ID di hpnya sebelum menerima telepon tersebut. "Sebentar...ini orangnya telpon gua," lanjutnya.

 _"Ada apa, Paman Tsuchi?"_

 _"Ah Valletta, aku lupa bilang...kau sudah kudaftarkan menjadi pembina baru di klub mekanik. Jadi kemampuan gila tapi jeniusmu bisa kau ajarkan pada para murid akademi Kuoh. Suratnya sudah diterima dan disetujui oleh Kepsek. Nah sebelum kau protes mengenai urusan bayaran...kau jangan salah, bayarannya malah lebih gede dari gaji di bengkel dan waktu kerjamu hanya dua jam saja kok. Nah, sudah dulu ya, dah,"_ terdengar bunyi Paman Tsuchi di hp Valletta sebelum terdengar.

*TUUUUUUUUUT!*

"Er...Valletta, ada apa?" Tanya Haruka kepada Valletta yang laki, adapun Valletta yang perempuan dan Namiko hanya melongo melihat ekspresi Valletta yang laki atas percakapan yang diputus sepihak oleh Paman Tsuchi [atau Tsuchi-sensei, menurut sudut pandang Namiko, Valletta yang perempuan, dan Haruka].

"WWUUUUUAANNNJRRRRIITTTTTTT!" Teriak Valletta dengan respon gaje. Namiko, Valletta yang perempuan, dan disusul oleh Haruka melongo melihatnya.

Sejurus kemudian Valletta menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya perempatan muncul di kepalanya, "Paman dodol garut, seenak jidat ente malah nyuruh gua jadi guru pembina. Belum pernah merasakan panci melayang ke kepala atau dibantai Bibi Miwa dia ternyata," ucapnya sambil mengungkapkan kekesalannya atas keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Paman Tsuchi tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Hal ini sempat membuat Namiko, Haruka, dan Valletta yang perempuan menjadi sedikit bergidik ketakutan, namun dia langsung kembali menenangkan dirinya setelah dia berteriak.

"Maaf ya gua begini. Ternyata...dia belum bilang ke gua," ujar Valletta yang laki-laki. Pernyataan ini membuat ketiga orang selain dia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

'Pantas dia teriak gaje tadi. Ya, Tsuchi-sensei emang suka dadakan kalo kasih berita,' pikir Haruka tadi.

Sedangkan Valletta yang laki-laki menatap mereka bertiga, 'Ya sudahlah, gua terima aja. Lagipula anggota klub mekanik pada bohai semua,' pikirnyaa sambil tersenyum sedikit mesum dan membayangkan tubuh mereka bertiga tanpa sehelai benang pun [3].

"Tu...tunggu dulu," ucap Valletta yang perempuan kepada Valletta yang laki-laki, membuyarkan konsenterasi Valletta yang laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang berkhayal mengenai tubuh halus tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Eh...iya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Tsuchi-sensei apa?" tanya Valletta perempuan kepada Valletta laki-laki.

"Hubunganku ya?" Valletta yang laki-laki sempat berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan respon untuk pertanyaan tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum, "Aku kenal Paman Tsuchi atau yang biasa kalian sebut Tsuchi-sensei pertama kali di Fukuoka, dan aku adalah murid yang paling pertama diajari kemampuan mengemudi dan mekanik olehnya," balasnya.

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat mata Valletta perempuan dan Haruka berbinar-binar.

'Anjrit...murid paling pertama...was kesempatan emas untuk mengembangkan skillku,' begitu pikir mereka berdua.

Adapun untuk Namiko, kata Fukuoka meningatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Fukuoka?" tanya Namiko keheranan. Valletta hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Tapi, kenapa wajahnya agak familiar akan seseorang yang akrab dengan kakakku?' Namiko yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengannya di Fukuoka, sehingga membuat Namiko semakin ingin tahu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali. 'Coba tanya dulu lah...'

"Er...kau siapa?"

*GUBRAK!*

"WAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Namiko barusan sukses menjungkalkan Valletta yang laki-laki dan membuat Valletta perempuan dan Haruka sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Disitu kadang saya merasa bingung atas Namiko kadang-kadang agak error,' pikir Haruka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Adapun Valletta perempuan hanya melontarkan satu kata saja.

"Yasalam."

Beberapa saat kemudian Valletta yang laki terbangun dan langsung menghela nafasnya, "Shirokawa Namiko, gua teman kakakmu," ujarnya.

'Tu...tunggu, dia kenal kakaknya Namiko, Sho Shirokawa yang dulunya Hakone Emperor?' pikir Valletta perempuan dan Haruka yang terkejut atas ucapan Valletta yang laki-laki barusan.

Adapun Namiko sempat menatap Valletta laki-laki dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam ekspresi kaget.

"A...APA?!" Teriak Namiko, "Ka...kau sepupunya Toshihiro dan Chinatsu yang dari Indonesia?"

"Ah, iya yang itu," respon Valletta laki-laki dengan senyum, 'Dia masih kenal Chinatsu dan Toshihiro ya? Harus kuakui, walaupun dia agak sedikit error, namun dia masih ingat nama orang dua tahun yang lalu,' pikirnya.

'Oh...dari sono ternyata...' pikir Valletta perempuan saat mengetahui alasan mengapa Valletta yang laki-laki (dia belum sadar akan nama panggilannya sama dengan nama panggilannya) mengetahui hubungannya dengan kakak Namiko.

"Er...maaf, tapi aku kurang ingat namamu, Aleta, Valta, atau Velta ya?" ucap Namiko dengan sejujur-jujurnya sambil mencoba untuk mengingat nama asli Valletta yang laki-laki.

"WAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

*GUBRAK!*

Kali ini giliran Haruka dan Valletta yang perempuan yang terjungkal atas jawaban Namiko. Sedangkan Valletta laki-laki hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pantas si Sho agak sedikit protektif terhadapmu, kau agak polos sih," ucap Valletta yang laki-laki yang membuat raut wajah Namiko sedikit memerah dicampur ekspresi kaget karena orang didepannya, yakni sepupu Toshihiro dan Chinatsu, ternyata mengenal kakaknya.

'Dan kadang-kadang kau masih agak telmi[4]...mungkin error,' pikir Valletta yang laki-laki sambil melihat dua orang yang terjungkal barusan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Haruka dan Valletta yang perempuan terbangun dari jatuhnya.

"Seriously Namiko, sumpah kau terlalu polos dan pelupa ketika tidak berbicara tentang balapan," ujar Valletta yang perempuan dengan blak-blakan.

"Mou...Valletta," balas Namiko dengan cemberut disertai pipi menggembung. Untungnya Haruka dan Valletta yang perempuan tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Namiko saat mendengar ucapan jujur dari Valletta yang laki-laki. Dan omongan ini memicu adu mulut antara Namiko dan Valletta yang perempuan.

"Dasar playgirl," ledek Namiko.

"Playgirl? Wah, cewek puitis..." ledek balik Valletta yang perempuan.

"Hey, setidaknya puitis itu lebih baik, daripada tukang goda."

"Mending tukang goda..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, time out...Namiko dan er...kau hentikan adu mulut kalian," lerai Valletta. Hal ini sukses menghentikan adu mulut antara Namiko dan Valletta yang perempuan.

"Hummph," Namiko menurutinya walaupun harus menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ke...kenapa...sensei, aku belum selesai menggodanya." Adapun Valletta yang perempuan merespon dengan nada cemberut. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ini akan segera memicu "ledakan" dari Valletta yang laki-laki.

"Nona..." ujar Valletta sambil menghela nafas, "KITA BEREMPAT BELUM MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI KITA SECARA RESMI DALAM KEGIATAN PERTAMA KITA KAMPRET!" teriak Valletta yang laki-laki, yang sukses membuat Haruka, Namiko, dan Valletta yang perempuan kembali bergidik ngeri.

'Me...mengerikan, persis seperti kakak pas marah besar,' pikir Namiko saat melihat Valletta yang laki-laki yang diliputi oleh rasa amarah persis seperti kakaknya.

Untungnya amarah itu hanya sejenak saja seperti sebelumnya, karena Valletta langsung menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

'Er...harus kuakui dia bener juga sih,' pikir Valletta yang perempuan sambil manggut-manggut karena mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi.

"Oke...daripada di sini terjadi Perang Dunia III, aku sebagai pembina baru kalian akan..."

*DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!*

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring sehingga menghentikan Valletta yang laki-laki untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wahh...sudah jam 3...yeeaaaahhhh sekolah selesai dan si kutu Shitori tidak muncul untuk menghukumku, yeahhh. Rasakan itu, kutu kupret," ujar Valletta perempuan dengan senyum bahagia penuh kemenangan. Adapun Namiko, Haruka, dan Valletta yang laki-laki hanya tersenyum grogi disusul dengan sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ada masalah apa dia dengan Shitori?" tanya Valletta yang laki-laki.

"Jangankan aku...Namiko saja sebagai teman baikknya tidak tahu akan permasalahan antara dia dengan Shitori," jawab Haruka.

"Tapi mungkin anggota 'tidak resmi kami' bisa menjelaskan alasannya," sanggah Namiko.

"Er...sensei bisa menunggu sebentar, aku akan menginformasikan anggota kita tentang pembina baru di klub ini," ujar Valletta yang perempuan setelah selesai dengan ekspresi kemenangannya [yang gaje di mata Valletta yang laki-laki, Namiko, dan Haruka] sebelum akhirnya dia pergi keluar.

"Itu yang tadi bel selesai?" tanya Valletta yang laki-laki dengan rasa heran.

"Iya sensei. Dan sekedar informasi, anggota klub mekanik kami berjumlah delapan orang. Lima orang, termasuk aku dan Valletta hanya fokus mengikuti klub ini, sedangkan dua orang ikut klub ini namun juga bergabung dengan klub lain karena kegiatan klub kami hanya berlangsung selama ada kegiatan balapan, baik resmi maupun non resmi," balas Namiko.

"Yang satu orang lagi?"

"Yang satu lagi, itu sebenarnya bukan anggota, tapi ketua memutuskan untuk menampung sebagai temporary member [5], karena...er, mereka berdua sama-sama bermaslah dengan Shitori-kaichou[6] walaupun permasalahannya berbeda," balas Namiko kembali.

Valletta yang laki-laki langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh, begitu," ucapnya, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, lagipula gua mau buat kopi," ucap Valletta yang laki-laki sebelum akhirnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Oh, kalian berdua bisa bersantai sejenak atau mungkin," Valletta yang laki-laki melihat sekelilingnya yang agak sedikit kotor, "melihat merapihkan tempat ini sampai er...Valletta kembali dengan anggota lain," ucapnya sambil membuka isi dari barang yang dia ambil, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kopi instan.

"Baiklah," balas Namiko dan Haruka bersamaan sebelum mereka berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa sedikit bersih-bersih akan membantu," ucap Haruka sambil mulai membersihkan beberapa barang yang berserakan dalam ruangan. Namiko pun menyusul kemudian, meninggalkan Valletta yang mempersiapkan kopi instannya.

Valletta yang menyeduhkan kopinya melihat jam. Sudah lima belas menit setelah Valletta yang perempuan keluar untuk mencari anggota klub mekanik yang lain, sedangkan Haruka dan Namiko sudah menyelesaikan bersih-bersih mereka. Melihat mereka berdua, Valletta yang laki-laki tersenyum dan langsung mengambilkan dua gelas air putih dari dispenser.

"Nih, minumlah. Pasti kalian agak haus kan abis bersih-bersih?" ujar Valletta yang laki-laki sambil menaruh dua gelas air putih kepada Haruka dan Namiko.

Namiko dan Haruka kaget dengan apa yang barusan Valletta yang laki-laki katakan sehingga mereka berdua langsung berblushing ria, dan dengan segera meminum air putih yang disiapkan Valletta dengan cepat.

*BLAM!*

Tepat setelah Haruka dan Namiko menyelesaikan minumnya, terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Dan tepat saja, Valletta yang perempuan pun datang dengan membawa beberapa orang. Tepat sesuai perkataan Haruka, enam orang sisa pun telah tiba di ruangan ini, dua laki-laki dan empat perempuan dengan wajah ingin tahu, walaupun sebenarnya ada satu laki-laki yang tampaknya masih bergidik ketakutan saat dia menatap empat perempuan lain, yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan mengerikan dari keempatnya. Adapun laki-laki yang satunya hanya menghela nafas.

Perempuan pertama memakai gaya rambut ikatan twin tail sama seperti Valletta yang perempuan namun warnanya lebih merah, selain itu iris matanya berwarna orange dan assetnya sedikit lebih besar bila dibandingkan dari Valletta yang perempuan. Dia mengenakan seragam standar Kuoh Academy.

Perempuan kedua yang berdiri disamping perempuan pertama berambut coklat muda dengan panjang sampai bahu dengan iris mata kuning kehijauan dan assetnya tidak kalah menggoda dari perempuan pertama. Sama dengan perempuan pertama, dia mengenakan seragam standar Kuoh Academy.

Perempuan ketiga memakai gaya rambut yang sama dengan Valletta yang perempuan dan perempuan pertama, namun warna rambutnya coklat dan diikat dengan dua pita merah, selain itu warna iris matanya juga agak kuning gelap dengan sedikit aksen keemasan. Berbeda dengan dua perempuan pertama, dia mengenakan pakaian kendo dan shinai yang digenggam oleh tangannya. Assetnya tidak sebesar dua perempuan pertama namun tidak kalah menggoda.

Perempuan keempat sangat berbeda dalam hal gaya rambut dengan ketiga perempuan tadi. Dengan gaya rambut menyerupai Ritsu Tainaka namun dengan warna pink yang dilengkapi dengan bando putih. Iris matanya berwarna merah dengan sedikit aksen pink dan assetnya merupakan yang paling terkecil namun jelas tidak kalah menggoda. Sama dengan perempuan ketiga, dia mengenakan pakaian kendo dan menggenggam shinai [7].

Laki-laki yang bergidik ketakutan karena takut dihajar oleh perempuan ketiga dan keempat, mengenakan seragam pria standar Kuoh Academy dengan kaos merah didalamnya. Laki-laki ini berambut coklat dan sedikit agak ada aksen spiky dengan iris coklat muda.

Adapun laki-laki yang terakhir berdiri diantara perempuan pertama dan kedua. Dia berambut coklat gelap dengan gaya rambut standar dan iris berwarna hijau olive. Dia pun mengenakan seragam pria khas Kuoh Academy dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat laki-laki yang bergidik ketakutan tadi.

"Issei..." geram keempat perempuan tersebut. Dan dengan segera, mereka berniat untuk menghajar pria yang bergidik alias Issei baik dengan pukulan maupun shinai mereka. Namun dengan segera Valletta yang perempuan langsung melindungi Issei.

"He...hey Misa, Harukachi, Murayama...Katase, kalian bisa kan tidak menghajar Issei. Dan setahuku, Murayama dan Katase, Issei tidak dapat mengintip kalian karena kehalangan oleh dua temannya itu, jadi secara tidak langsung dia tidak mengintip walaupun dia memang berniat mengintip," ujar Valletta yang perempuan sambil membela Issei.

"Tu...tunggu? Senpai [8], kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Issei yang kaget akan pernyataan Valletta yang perempuan karena pernyataan tersebut memang benar adanya.

"Aku melihatmu, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Mereka berdua agak serakah...kalau mau mengintip harusnya buat empat lubang kek. Biar adil jadinya, sekalian gua mau refreshing otak liat cewek-cewek bohai lagi ganti baju," balas Valletta yang perempuan tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan jujur. Jelas saja semuanya hanya bisa menganga membentuk huruf 'o', selain itu semua perempuan tersebut langsung berblushing ria mendengar pernyataan barusan.

'Se...senpai orang mesum juga?' pikir Issei yang tidak percaya akan pernyataan senpainya [baca: Valletta yang perempuan] barusan.

Hanya Valletta yang laki-laki yang tidak menganga melihat kejadian aneh tersebut, walaupun dia hanya tersenyum yang kesannya dipaksakan.

'Luar binasa, ketua klubnya ternyata agak mesum juga, menjurus aliran yuri lagi. Mending adegan ga jelas ini segera dihentikan, bisa-bisa gua ga dapat konfirmasi nama asli dari Mirage Valletta,' pikir Valletta yang laki-laki. Dengan segera dia menatap Valletta yang perempuan dan memberikan sinyal tangan digoyang mendatar di leher untuk mengisyaratkan berhenti. Valletta yang perempuan mengerti isyarat Valletta yang laki-laki tersebut langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dari semua orang didepannya.

"Baiklah, untuk mencegah mulut kalian dimasuki oleh lalat," ujar Valletta yang perempuan, "aku akan menyatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting disini. Maksud dari aku untuk memanggil kalian mengenai perihal pengganti Tsuchi-sensei."

"Tunggu, sudah ada pengganti Tsuchi-sensei?" beo semuanya kaget.

"Iya, dan jangan bertanya lagi sampai aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Pengganti dari Tsuchi-sensei adalah orang itu," ujar Valletta yang perempuan sambil menunjuk Valletta yang laki-laki yang sedang meminum kopinya. Semua orang yang berada di sana (minus Namiko, Valletta perempuan, dan Haruka) langsung melongo luar biasa, pasalnya orang yang ditunjuk [aka: Valletta yang laki-laki] tidak terlalu tua.

"Jangan salah, meskipun dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dia sebenarnya adalah murid pertama Tsuchi-sensei lho, jadi kemampuan mekaniknya jelas jauh melampaui kemampuanku," ujar Haruka menambahkan ucapan Valletta yang perempuan.

Valletta yang laki-laki mendengar ucapan Haruka langsung merendah, "Er...Haruka-san bohong. Kemampuannya sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengajari kalian soal dunia mekanik, di sini saya hanya bersifat sebagai pengawas. Namun bila Haruka tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian atau sesuatu mengenai klub ini, silahkan bertanya saja."

Valletta yang perempuan melihat jam di hpnya, sudah 30 menit berlalu. Dia perlu segera menghabisi pertemuan ini untuk segera melenggang bebas, atau dia yang dihabisi oleh Shitori-kaichou di sini karena ketahuan membolos.

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan mendadak ini, aku rasa belum ada kegiatan karena aku sebagai ketua klub saja dinotifikasikan secara mendadak akan kedatangan guru pembina kita yang baru. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila langsung memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing kepada guru pembina kita yang baru, er...Naoto, kau terlebih dahulu."

Pria yang disebut Naoto ternyata adalah pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah perempuan pertama dan kedua, "Baiklah, namaku Shirokaze Naoto...kelas tiga, panggilanku Nao atau Naoto dan aku memiliki sebuah Toyota 86 model 2015, salam kenal."

Perempuan pertama kemudian melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Namaku Shirokaze Misae, kelas dua. Aku adiknya Naoto dan panggilanku Misa, Misae atau Misa-chan, sensei," ucapnya sambil menekankan kata sensei dengan menggoda, "Soal mobil, mobilku memang belum sampai ke sini karena mobilku masih dalam tahap penyelesaian akhir mengenai surat-surat mobil, katanya sih selesai dua bulan setelah pembelian," lanjutnya.

"Surat-surat mobil? Apa mobilmu bukan pabrikan Jepang?" tanya Valletta yang laki-laki, merasa tertarik ketika dibicarakan surat-surat mobil.

"Yap...surat RUF RK Coupe-nya belum sampai di tanganku." Sontak perkataan perempuan pertama alias Misae membuat semua orang di dalam klub langsung cetar membahana.

"Serius?!" teriak semua yang ada disana dengan kaget, termasuk kakaknya. Adapun Valletta yang laki-laki beserta Issei tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka justru jawdrop luar biasa.

'Fuck demi Gunung Taikan? Ini klub mekanik apa perkumpulan supercar sih?' pikir Valletta yang laki-laki yang masih jawdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

"Misa-chan?" Ujar Valletta yang perempuan sambil bergerak mendekati Misae.

Misae yang ketakutan melihat sang ketua hanya bisa berbicara, "Iya, ada apa?"

"Kau bilang surat-suratnya baru jadi dua bulan?" tanya Valletta yang perempuan dengan hawa gelap disekeliling tubuhnya.

Misae pun semakin berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan mata Valletta yang perempuan seakan menusuk tubuhnya, "I...I...I...Iyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiya," ucapnya dengan sangat cepat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Mendengar respon Misae, Valletta yang perempuan pun langsung facepalm, "Yasalam," dia sempat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memegang kedua pundak Misae untuk menghentikannya dari anggukan cepat tersebut, "Misa-chan, dua bulan lu bilang? Kampret, lu dikibulin ama si Kizuha. Gua ngurus surat-surat mobil aja cuma tiga hari jadi," lanjutnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Spontan saja, semuanya sukses jawdrop kembali. Hanya Namiko dan Haruka [yang dengan embel-embel sensei] dan Valletta yang laki-laki yang tidak melakukanya. Walaupun begitu, perasaan dalam hati tiga orang ini berkata lain.

'Tiga hari? Setahuku dua bulan deh, kalo mengikuti prosedur, yang berarti sebenarnya Misae sudah benar soal pengurusan surat-surat mobil,' pikir Haruka-sensei bingung.

'Hmmm...dia cukup lihai juga, bisa kuandalkan.' Gumam Valletta yang laki-laki tersenyum dalam hati karena kagum akan kemampuan Valletta yang perempuan dalam mempersingkat waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengurus surat-surat mobil.

'Iya sih, tapi dia ga bilang ke kalian kalo dia mendapatkan waktu pengurusan sesingkat itu setelah adu jotos,' ujar Namiko dalam hati disertai senyum grogi.

"Eh, ti...tiga hari?" Tanya Misae yang sudah pulih dari jawdropnya.

"Iyap...ntar bareng gua aja ke sana. Biar gua yang urus," balas Valletta yang perempuan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, "Next...Harukacchi."

Harukacchi yang disebut pun [yang ternyata adalah perempuan kedua] langung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Ah, Namaku Toshiyama Haruka, kelas dua, nama panggilanku sebenarnya sih Haruka namun di klub ini aku dipanggil Harukacchi oleh ketua untuk mencegah nama panggilan yang sama dengan Haruka-sensei. Aku ini lebih ke mekanik daripada pembalap, namun aku punya sebuah Subaru Alcyone SVX keluaran 1991. Salam kenal sensei."

"CXD?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Teriak semua orang, adapun sang ketua alias Valletta perempuan beserta Valletta yang laki-laki langsung menginterupsi sebelum semua orang di dalam gedung klub mekanik menginterograsi Haruka Toshiyama lebih jauh.

"Silahkan lanjutkan perkenalannya."

Perempuan ketiga itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Ueda Murayama, kelas dua...aku bergabung dengan klub ini dan klub kendo. Panggilanku Murayama dan...er, alasanku bergabung dengan klub ini karena aku mendengar rumor bahwa guru kendo kami adalah seorang hashiriya. Dan kami ingin bertemu mantan guru kendo kami suatu saat nanti. Er...mengenai mobil, aku mengemudikan Toyota Celica dan berniat untuk mencoba balapan suatu hari nanti."

"Alasan yang cukup mulia...walaupun gua kaget kalo ternyata guru kalian adalah hashiriya," ujar sang ketua alias Valletta perempuan.

"Iya sih. Tapi Celica adalah mobil sport dengan penggerak roda depan. Aku rasa buat balapan di pegunungan itu cukup..." ucapan Haruka-sensei terhenti karena interupsi dari perempuan keempat.

"Maaf, Haruka-sensei," ujar perempuan keempat dengan gugup, "Aku rasa aku perlu memberitahukan beberapa informasi mengenai hal tersebut dan kami perlu kembali ke latihan klub kendo secepatnya," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Katase, silahkan," ujar Haruka-sensei yang setuju atas pernyataan tersebut.

"Sebelumnya sensei, namaku Suzuki Katase, kelas dua dan panggilanku Katase. Sama dengan Murayama, aku bergabung di klub yang sama dengannya dan alasanku bergabung pun juga sama. Mengenai mobil...aku mengemudikan Hyundai Accent yang sudah dikonversikan menjadi versi WRC. Dan mengenai mobil Murayama...sebenarnya modelnya adalah model ST205."

Jelas saja, hampir semuanya bingung mendengar penjelasan Katase tersebut...sekali lagi hampir.

"ST205?" Beo Namiko bingung.

"Baru tahu model itu tuh, model tahun berapa?" tanya Misae yang bingung juga.

"Er...aku hanya pernah mendengar nama Celica GT-FOUR, yang merupakan model terbaik dari seri Celica." Bahkan Haruka-sensei yang sudah senior dalam bidang otomotif saja bingung dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Haruka-sensei, itu sama," ujar Valletta yang perempuan. Haruka-sensei terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh...yang itu?!"

"Hehe...iya sensei," ujar Murayama malu-malu.

"Baiklah..." Valletta yang perempuan langsung meregangkan tangannya sambil mendorong pria yang dikenal sebagai Issei, "Nah...orang ini adalah anggota tidak resmi klub mekanik, namanya Issei Hyoudou...dia kelas dua dan belum punya mobil. Dia berniat punya harem lho," lanjutnya. Sontak saja, semua sweatdrop mendengarnya [karena kata itu diucapkan oleh sang ketua].

"Senpai, apa yang itu perlu diberitahukan?" Teriak Issei dengan malu karena cita-citanya dibocorkan oleh Valletta yang perempuan.

"Tentu saja...aku ini kan teman sealiranmu," semua langsung berbisik-bisik mengenai hubungan antara Valletta perempuan dengan Issei, bahkan Namiko dan Haruka-sensei ikutan berbisik ria, hanyaValletta yang laki-laki yang tidak ikutan.

"Eh?" Beo Issei yang bingung.

"Oke, satu pertanyaan. Issei, sebutkan masalah Valletta dengan Shitori-san?" tanya Valletta yang laki-laki.

"Er...dia rajin membolos dan pernah menjahili Shitori-san saat masa orientasi sekolah." Jawaban Issei membuat Valletta yang laki-laki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, giliranku," ujar Haruka-sensei, "Namaku adalah Miyazaki Haruka...Aku disini adalah mekanik di bengkelku sekaligus guru pembina. Kemampuanku lebih ke hal memodifikasi mobil, walaupun aku bisa membalap juga dengan Mazda Roadster tipe NCEC...namun kurasa kurang bagus bila dibandingkan ketua klub ini," lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah...berikutnya adalah aku," ujar Valletta yang perempuan dengan semangat. "Berhubung kalian hanya pernah memanggilku dengan nama panggilan, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama asliku adalah Miya Havialannen Kisazaki. Seharusnya sih aku kelas tiga, namun tidak naik kelas sekali...jadinya kelas dua. Orangtuaku memang ada garis keturunan Finlandia dan memang pada jago membalap semua. Mengenai kesukaanku...aku sangat menyukai mobil midship, terutama Honda NSX. Namun aku juga menyukai mobilku sekarang ini adalah Toyota 86 yang merupakan replika dari Falken Petronas OTG86. Mengenai nama panggilanku...aku memilih nama Valletta karena tokoh idolaku adalah seorang kesatria terakhir yang berhasil memenangkan Perang Suci terakhir, namun aku tidak keberatan jika dipanggil Havialannen. Sedangkan julukan balapku adalah Mirage Valletta atau Hakone Emperor...salam kenal sensei," lanjutnya sambil dengan detail menjelaskan asal usul namanya.

'Begitu ya,' pikir Valletta yang laki-laki. Cukup kaget juga kalo dia [Valletta yang perempuan alias Miya Havialannen] memilih alasan penamaan yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Miya Havialannen dengan semangat, "Semua sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Kecuali Naviko yang kelas tiga namun seumuran denganku dan mengendarai mobil Nissan Fairlady S30Z klasik..."

"VALLETTA, NAMAKU SHIROKAWA NA-MI-KO!" Potong Namiko dengan kesal karena namanya diplesetkan oleh sang ketua. "Payah."

Sang ketua hanya senyum nyegir kuda setelahnya sedangkan Namiko hanya menggembungkan mukanya.

'Kawaaaaaiiiiiiii[9],' ujar Valletta yang laki-laki dengan Issei dalam hati yang langsung lumer ketika melihat muka Namiko yang menggembung aka ngambek. Seketika senyum mesum pun terpampang di muka Issei adapun Valletta hanya tersenyum biasa.

'Waduh...mulai lagi si Issei,' pikir semua orang yang ada di sana.

Namiko yang melihat tatapan aneh dari Valletta dan Issei hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh, ada apa dengan kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"

*GUBRAK!*

"WAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Semua orang yang ada disana [kecuali Miya Havialannen dan Valletta] terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

'Polosnya luar binasa. Dia ga tahu kalo dia ditatap dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu,' pikir Miya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mau gua cubit-cubit pipi tuh, sumpah gemesin," ujar Valletta.

Namiko yang tersadar akan ucapan pipi langsung tersengat dan segera menyadari siapa sang pembina baru tersebut. "Va...Valletta...itu benar-benar kau?!" Teriaknya kaget.

"Eh?" beo Miya Havialannen [aka Valletta perempuan) yang bingung karena nama panggilannya disebut.

"Akhirnya kenal juga," balas Valletta yang laki-laki dengan senang. Semua yang ada jelas bingung mendengar respons tersebut.

"Tu...tunggu, namamu juga Valletta?" tanya Miya Havialannen [aka Valletta perempuan].

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang juga ditanyakan oleh Miyazaki Haruka beberapa menit barusan," ujar Valletta. "Dan Miya Havialannen atau Mirage Valletta, iya. Kuakui aku terkejut mengenai nama panggilanmu sama denganku. Nah sebagai supervisor klub ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic dan panggilanku adalah Valletta, salam kenal minna[10]," lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jelas saja...semuanya kecuali Namiko langsung satu suara berteriak gaje.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Hehehehe..."

Dan disertai oleh cengiran konyol dari Namiko dan Valletta.

* * *

Keterangan/Translastion:

[1]: Guru

[2]: Nama lain pembalap jalanan (dalam bahasa Jepang)

[3]: Versi halus dari telanjang

[4]: Telat mikir

[5]: Anggota sementara

[6]: Ketua (ingat, yang diambil untuk ditranslate adalah kaichou)

[7]: Semacam pedang bambu

[8]: Kakak kelas

[9]: Imut

[10]: Kawan

* * *

Selesai juga. Tampaknya gua lupa dalam mengedit bagaimana cara mensubmit OC, jadi akan diulangi lagi cara mensubmit OC:

Nama: ...(bebas, tapi ga boleh ada nomor dan huruf besar kecil alias alay)  
Usia: ... (bebas)  
Gender: Laki/Perempuan  
Penampilan: ... (Gambar boleh, tapi wajib ada deskripsi penampilan, baju kesukaan boleh dimasukkan bila dirasa perlu)  
Mobil: ... (Harus mobil yang pernah diproduksi disertai dengan asal mobil (baik dari game maupun situs) dan gambar tampak samping depan dan samping belakang sangat diperlukan)  
Parts: ... (Body part yang ada dalam game/situs secara lengkap (juga merangkup ukuran velg juga dan carbon fiber), bila ada Engine swap wajib dituliskan dengan engine swap mesin apa, AWD, FWD, atau RWD Conversion juga wajib ditulis)  
Biodata singkat: ... (bebas, tapi harus merangkup hobi , hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, sifat-sifat, dan three sizes (ukuran badan))  
Team: ... (tidak ada (main solo)/team manapun, bebas)  
Track favorit: ... (Asalkan di daerah Jepang, untuk yang satu ini, silahkan berkonsultasi dengan author)

Untuk mengenai mobil dan parts, silahkan merajuk ke sini:

Eg:

Koishi Komeiji: 1997 Mazda RX-7 RS-R FD3S (From The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift, The Game)

20B-REW Engine Swap

Parts (Visual): Rays Gram Lights 57S 18" (265 mm width (kalo beda lebar, tuliskan xxx mm front width, xxx mm rear width), Mazdaspeed A-Spec Touring GT Concept (Sideskirt, Rear Spoiler, Front & Rear Bumper), C-West DRFT Hood.

Dan jangan lupa, read and review


End file.
